SuperWonder Shorts
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: Kal and Diana are just like you and me. A glimpse in to the random things these to do. Think of DC short with our favorite power couple
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Magic Kal El**

After a long day of patrol duty with the League Diana walk into her London flat. As she opens the front door she notices a note on the floor marked, _to Moon, from Sun. _She smiles as she picks up the note. Slowly opening it she read:

_ Dearest Moon, _

_I have a surprise for you at the Fortress tonight. See ya soon,_

_ From your immortal beloved Sun... Kal_

Diana blushes at the note. Looking down at her mudded armor she heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. Rushing like mad she zooms in the shower and back out again spinning herself dry. Rapping the towel around herself she rushes to her closet and pulls up a simple little blue dress and red lace up sandals. Checking herself in the mirror one last time Diana pulls her hair up into a bun and calls the Fortress.

"Kal?" she calls pressing the comlink in her ear.

"Evening Ms Prince", the Fortress said. "Master Kal El is finishing up your surprise for the evening."

"Oh," she replies.

"Don't worry Ms Prince," the Fortress replies. "Master Kal has informed me to teleport you here as soon as you are ready."

"Well I am," she replies back as she pulls on her braces.

"Good, teleporting you now," the Fortress says.

In the flash Diana's vibrant flat begins to fade into the icy steel of the Fortress.

"Welcome to the Fortress Ms Prince," the Fortress says.

Looking around the teleporter pad Diana sees no sign of Kal.

"Please follow me Ms," the Fortress replies as a pattern on light appeared on the floor beneath her.

With a nod Diana follows the pattern to the Fortress living room. Entering the large room Diana sees a lonely chair seated in the middle of the room in front of a red curtain.

"Please Ms Prince take a seat and Kal will be with you shortly," the Fortress says.

Diana walks over to the chair; it was large, red and made of dark wood. Gliding her fingers across the wood carving on top on the red she notices Kal's handiwork. She smiles at his work before finally taking a seat.

Once seated the lights in the room dim.

"Kal, what are you up to?" she asks as she looks around the room.

Kal doesn't answer.

Suddenly she hears the curtains being pulled apart.

As the red curtain slowly part and she sees Kal standing in the middle dressed as Clark with his over sized shirt and glasses. Overhead a song begins to play

_"Oh na, na, na..."_

Kal snaps her head up. Diana stares into in blue eyes her heart flutters.

_"Look what done started..."_

Gradually he begins to walk towards her with a swagger in his step. Shrugging his shoulder he slides his heavy large oversized coat sliding it off his broad shoulders and onto the floor in behind him.

_"Oh na, na, na..."_

Next Kal moves his hands to the top of his button up shirt as he rolls his body to the music. As each button falls open it reveals his broad muscular chest. Diana blushes her cheeks red as he finally stops in front of her.

"By the gods," she whispers as she sees his slight chest hair through his opened shirt.

"Well hello there Moon," Kal says as he stares down at her. "I hear you have had a long day of saving the world from evil."

Diana nods in silence as she watches Kal's hand slide down his chest and abs down to his belt. He holds his hands at his belt as if waiting for approval. Still rocking his hips to the beat Kal he smiles at the animal hunger grow in Diana's eyes.

"Well little lady..."

_"I'm a give it to you right..."_

Kal's eyes flare red at the words of the song. He extends his hands down to her and takes her hands in his. Pulling her forwards he places her hands onto his body. Guiding them upwards he traces them up his body to his shoulders. Using her hands as his own he slides his shirt off.

_"Oh na, na, na..."_

Still holding her hands he pulls her in to his chest. From the closeness of their skin upon skin she feels ever part of him moving to the beat. Kal stares into her eyes as he release her hand. He hears her whimper as his hands break free of hers.

"You are losing your tip Magic Kal El," she whispers into his ear. "I thought you said you had moves..."

Kal laughs, "Oh you haven't seen the best ones..."

In a flash Kal grabs her by the butt and lifts her up around his waist. Wrapping her legs around him he places her right above him. Diana gasps as she feels his still grinding his hips to the beat.

"Warmer," she replied as she kisses he's lips.

Kal smirks as he pulls away from her kiss, "You know you aren't supposed to touch the dancers."

"So," she replies kissing his lips once more. "This is a private show."

_"Put your hands in the air if you're loving tonight..."_

"Than I can take these pants off..." he growls into her ear.

_"Keep you're hand the air if you're spending the night..."_

"Oh theio stin nai," (Oh gods yes in Ancient Greek) Diana replies as she feels him nibbling down her neck.

"Good my best moves are always best used with less clothing are involved," he replies as he rushes to his bedroom.

Diana laughs as she feels the air rush passed her, "You know I will make you pay for this."

"I hope you do," Kal replies as he enters his bedroom.

Tossing Diana onto the bed he grins.

"... For I am about to be a bad little Kryptonian," he replies as he joins her in bed. "A very bad one... na, na, na."

Hiya guys, this will be a random thing, kinda like DC shorts on DC Nation. Were we will see Kal and Diana do random things and i will be taking ideas if you have anything if you might want to see them doing!


	2. Quicky 1- A Chat Between Bros

**Chapter 2: A Chat between Bros**

**Monitor duty log**

Date: July 13, 2014

Loaction: Off the coast of New Zeland

Clark: Hey Bruce

Bruce: I hear you Clark

Clark: You see that mountain down there?

Bruce: Yeah the one with a side missing?

Clark: Yup

Bruce: How was it, I mean… was it as good as I imagine?

Clark: Smirks: Look at the mountain Bruce, just look at it…

Diana: Damn it Kal I still have some mountain fragments stuck in my hair!

Bruce: Breaths in sharply…. Bro-fist my man

Clark: Bro-fist

The Watchtower, above earth

Barry: Did i just hear what I thought i heard?!

J'onzz: Shakes his head... You hear and saw nothing Barry... You got that

Barry: Yes J'onzz I would never break Superman's confindence... Barry rushes from the monitor room whispering loudly... Superman bang Wonder Woman into a mountain...

J'onzz: Smirks as he watches the transcript on the screen roll on the screen... Took him long enough

Barry: Bro-fist, Big Blue bro-fist


	3. Chapter 2: First Love

**Chapter 2: First Love**

East End Lounge, Downtown Gotham

The last glimmer of the summer sun fades over the towering grim building as I teleport down to the street of Gotham. Walking out of the shadows of the East End back alley teleport station I see a tall silhouette of my beloved across from me. He stands in front of the nightclub bobbing his head to Dinah belting a cover of Just be Mine.

"Clark," I call out as I run across the street.

As he hears my voice he turns to me smiling. His boyish smile melts my heart as I walk up to him.

"Your late," he says kissing the top of my head.

"A goddess is never late," I reply with a smirk. "You are just too early."

"Right," he replies smirking. "Come one Dinah and the other are inside waiting."

Looking up at building in front of us I read the name, "East End Lounge, nice name."

"Yup," he replies as he takes my hand in mine. "Dinah sings her once a month."

Taking his hand in mine we walk inside the nightclub. Strolling up to the door the bouncer moves the rope with a nod.

Once inside the club we see the rest of the League dressed in street clothes seated right in front of the stage: Bruce with Selina, Barry with Iris, Hal with Carol, Oliver and Arthur with Mera. Walking over to them Kal and I take a seat in the middle of our group of friends.

"Your late," Bruce says with a smile as he leans over to Kal.

Kal laughs and points to me.

"I see," Bruce replies with a wink.

"OMG not take his side," Selina says as she punches him in the arm.

"What?" Bruce says with a smirk.

"You will pay for that Bats," Selina replies.

"Why do you I said it," he replies into her shoulder.

"Naughty little Dark Knight..." she replies back as she kisses him.

Kal and I both look at each other blushes as we watch Bruce and Selina embrace each other.

Ollie lifts his hand in the air raising his voice over Dinah's singing, "Get a room you too. You're embarrassing Blue and Di."

"Don't mind us," Kal say as he adjusts his glasses.

"Oh we weren't," Bruce replies.

"Haha," Barry laughs as looks at Hal. "OHHHHHH!"

Iris and Carol pop both of them men in the head causing me to chuckle. As Barry and Hal rub the back of their heads we hear Dinah finish singing. We all clap our hands as Dinah leaves the stage.

"Great performance Dinah," Aquaman says as he lifts his glass to her.

"My baby is the best," Ollie says as he gets up to meet her.

"Thank you guys for coming," Dinah says as she stands in front of our table.

"Are you done for the night?" I ask.

"Nope," she replies as she takes a drink. "I still have one more song, but I need a little help."

"Help?" I ask.

Dinah reaches across the table and grabs my hands. She pulls me up guiding me round the table until I am standing beside her.

"Just come with me..." she says as she drags me towards the stage.

"Dinah, no," I reply as guides me to the wings next to stage. "No, no, I am not singing..."

She turns to me raising her eyebrow and says, "I have heard you in the shower Princess..."

"Oh Gaia," I replies.

"Oh don't worry," she replies as she walks over to her microphone in the middle of the stage. "You'll do just fine."

"I am not sing," I reply folding my arms across my chest.

The crowd roar as Dinah reenters the stage.

"Ok guys we are in for a special treat," Dinah shouts. "Since this is my last song I thought I'd get a little help sing my last song. Come on Diana."

Dinah waves to me off stage.

"No, no," I reply shaking my head.

She walks off stage towards me smiling.

"Oh come on don't be shy," she says as the crowd cheers.

"Dinah don't," I say as she reaches me.

"It's for a good cause..." Dinah says extending her hand down to me.

"I hate you," I reply as I take her hand.

"I love you too," she replies with a smirk.

As we walk on to the stage I see Kal and the others staring up at me. I make my way to the mic. I feel a hundred eyes staring up at me. I have fought monster and gods that were less intimating. Lost in the sea of eyes I begin to hear the DJ start to play the music. I look over my shoulder back at Dinah as she gives me an encouraging smile.

Taking a breath in I recognize the song that is playing. I close my eyes and begin to sing.

_See I know a little bit something good, Always comes out of a little bit something bad..._

Opening my eye I see the crowd bobbing their heads to the beat. They seemed to be enjoying my voice. I see Kal smiling from eye to ear which eases me and I begin to loosen up.

_And now you're on my skin, body to body..._

I gentle grab the mic pulling it close to my lips as I look over the crowd. Closing my eyes I imagine Kal hands sliding down my back as he holds me close.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ I wish you were first love..._

As I hit the chorus I realize I wasn't alone. I begin to hear female voices behind me. Looking behind me I see her, Selina, Mera and Iris standing with mics in front of them. I smile as I turn back to the crowd. My eyes were drawn to Kal's beautiful face as the room around us fades.

_Cause if you were first there would have been no second, third or fourth love..._

There was no longer a cheering crowd just him and me; Sun and Moon. I had found my other half, my sun to my moon and my beloved. I grab the corners of my tank top and give it a tug.

_... knowing I could keep it real T-shirt and jeans_...

He laughs. I know it is odd to say but he loves it when I wear simple things. It must be a farmer thing. Once again I hit the chorus but as I do I watch the girls walk to the front of the stage.

_I wish you were my first love..._

One by one they jump off the stage and walk over to the boys. Grabbing them by their hands they pull the boys up onto the stage. Dinah grabs Kal's hand as he comes up onto the stage before pushing him towards me.

Stumbling towards me Kal stops in front of me. Looking over to my side I look up at his face from the corner of my eyes. We smile at each other as I rock my hips to the beat. Extending my hand out to my side I take his hand into mine pulling him in front of me: placing his towering frame between me, the microphone and the crowd. The next few lyrics to this song were meant for him and me not the crowd.

_You make me wanna ride again..._

I watch his eyes flare crimson behind his glasses.

_I wanna hear you name cause I..._

"Oh really?" he mouths.

I nod as he lean down to me his crimson eye unmoving from mine. Taking the mic into his grasp he tilts it to the side moving from out of his path. He moves in close to my face. His face inches from mine I fell his breathe on my face.

_Cause I, ... _

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

In mid word Kal lips claim mine. We lose ourselves in the moment as Dinah and the others continue to sing. Feeling his lip on mine we are brought back to reality by the sounds of cheers.

"Kiss him good Di!" Selina and Dinah shouts in unison.

Breaking apart I see Kal's glasses had fogged yet I still could see his crimson eyes. Looking behind us we see Barry and the other cheering us.

"OHHHHHHH!" Barry and Hal shout as they fist pump their hands.

Arthur and Mera smile as they give us a thumbs up. Kal laughs as he leans the mic back between us. I begin to sing again...

_I wish you my first love..._

But Kal begins to sing in the words to the song in his native tongue, well more like talk in rhythm...

_Cause if you were first love.._.

As the words roll from his tongue he steps closer to me. His language was so beautiful and the words he spoke sounded deep more profound in his tongue. He was singing from his soul.

_Baby there would have been no second, third or fourth love..._

"Sun," I whisper as I cover the mic with my hand.

"Moon," he replies as he places his hand over mine.

"S 'agapo se," (I love you in Ancient Greek) I whisper as I get to my tipy toes.

"More than ice cream?" he laughs placing his hand under my chin.

"Hmm..." I reply with a slight smirk as I stare at his lips.

Taking my free hand I grab his and bring his lips to mine.

"Can ice cream make me scream its name?" I ask into his lips.

"No," he replies with a devilish grin. "Only I can do that Moon so very, very well."

"Than you have your answer silly Kryptonian," I reply.

"Just checking," he replies as the song comes to an end.

I smile, he laughs.

"You are my first love Sun," I reply kissing him once more.

"As you are mine Moon," he replies.

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh I..._


	4. Quickie 2- Come Fly with Me

**Quickie 2: Come Fly with Me **

The Watchtower, over the north-western hemisphere

"Come on Diana," Kal calls as he pulls me down the hallway.

"Kal where are we going," I reply but my words are met with slight snicker from Kal.

Looking down at my hand I trace my way up his arm until my eyes are met by his smirking face. He was up to something my god senses were tingling.

"Kal," I say as I stop in my tracks.

Kal looks back at me.

"We are going out," Kal replies with a smirk as he looks back to me.

"Out Kal we are in space," I reply raising my eyebrows.

Kal laughs as he begins to pull me along once more, "Hmm good thing I am always prepared."

For what seems like forever we walk until he suddenly stops.

"We're here," he says as he releases my hand.

"Kal this is the airlock," I reply as I look around.

"Isn't it lovely," he replies.

"The airlock?" I reply folding my arms across my chest. "Kal I know I am new to this dating thing but I don't think this is considered a good date idea."

Kal breezes passed me opening the airlock door in front of me.

"I meant," Kal says as he leads me inside the airlock chamber. "Isn't space beautiful."

I nod, "Oh."

We both laugh as Kal close the door behind us.

"You do know some of us can't breathe out there," I say I stare out in to space.

I feel him come up behind me as his towering body me sends shivers down my spine. His hands place a breathing mask over my mouth.

"As I said Moon I am always prepared," he says as he moves in front of me.

I hear the airlock begin to open as Kal's face stares down at mine. We begin to lift off the ground. Kal swirls around me as he guides me out into icy blackness of space.

Once outside I see the earth.

"Kal this is beautiful," I says as I take in the beauty of space.

"It doesn't compare to you my Moon," Kal replies as he places a kiss on my cheek. "So how about a little race?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh it is on Kryptonian," I reply as I push myself away from him.

In a flash I zoom towards earth.

"Too slow Sun," I shout as I move closer to the earths atmosphere.

I hear him laugh behind me but I continue towards the earth. Turning down into a sharp dive boom I begin to feel the air heating up around me. Shiftily I place my braces in front of my face protecting myself as I reenter the earth's atmosphere.

"Need a hand?" Kal says.

Looking from side to side I try to see where he was but I do not find him.

"An Amazon never needs a hand," I reply as I continue on my way.

I suddenly feel him above me.

"Then how about a cape?" he asks as he waves beneath me.

"How did you..."

"I'm pretty fast remember," he replies.

I smile, "Smartass."

"I am smart and I do like you're..." he replies as he floats beneath me.

"Oh no Mister," I reply. "I'm so going to kick your ass now."

As I speak I sharpen my dive as I push myself further head of him. I feel my braces heating up rapidly on my wrists. Behind me I hear his sonic boom.

"Fuck," I cuss as I see his crimson cape coming around me.

I twist and turn trying to out maneuver him but I know he was playing a game of cat and mouse. And this time I was the mouse.

Moving faster and faster towards earth I go but over the com I begin to hear Kal humming the theme from Jaws. Inch my inch I hear him race up beside me. I feel his powerful hands pull me in close. My heart races as I feel his body next to mine as he wraps us up in his capes.

"I like how you think Moon," he says as he reaches for my face.

"You..." I try to speak but Kal removes my mask.

I panic as I feel the air leave my lungs. I look up at his face. He smiles before he places his lips over mine. His lips meet mine as he breaths into me. His powerfully gently grip slowly begins to flip us around. I hear the sound of his back hitting the earth's atmosphere.

Our kiss deeps as I feel his heart race against my chest.

"God's he smells good," I think to myself.

He lips part breaking our kiss. I whimper softly.

"Can you breathe now?" he asks as I feel his breath upon my face

I nod.

"Does my Moon desire more?" he asks as his finger traces it's way around my lips.

"But we are racing," I reply as I nibble his lower lip.

"What race Moon?" Kal asks his breathe heavy. "I was kissing you."

"The one I about to win," I reply with a smirk.

"Huh?"

I slid down Kal's body slightly as my head rest on his stomach. I extend my tipy toes down towards the ground. My feet touch the green grass beneath us.

"And the Winner is Prince Diana!" I laugh into Kal's stomach.

He floats down to join me but I walk away from him.

"That was evil Moon," he says with a smirk. "You cheated."

"Oh really?" I ask looking over my shoulders. "I'd call that a winning strategy, but if you like to teach me a lesson I'll be in the barn... Sun."

I blow a kiss with my hand at him as I walk toward the barn. I hear his heart race but he does not move. As I reach the barn I look over my shoulder one last time and I see Kal's eyes were completely red. With a sigh I close the door behind me.

Resting my back on the barn door I hear a rushing wind.

"Moon," I hear Kal say. "Lock the door."

Hiya guy, Super/Wonder Short is next...

"Moon what are you doing?" Kal says as he watches Diana hand trail up his leg.

"Oh nothing," Diana whispers in Kal's ear.

"Your hand is on little Kal," Kal blushes.

"I don't think he minds," Diana replies with a smirk.

Kal gulps.

"Driver roll up the partition please," Diana says to the limo driver.

"No really Moon what are you doing?" Kal asks as he watches the partition window slowly go up. "The League is meeting the president and half of Washington tonight..."

The drive partition finally closes. Diana smiles. In a flash Diana moves onto Kal's lap. Kal's heart races as he stares at Diana's face.

Diana leans down to his ear and whispers, "I just wanna the girl you like..."

Kal growls, "Oh Rao."

Kal reaches for her but she swats his hand away.

"Oh no mister you can't do that," Diana smirks. "You'll break the limo."


	5. Chapter 3: Driver if you Please

**Chapter 3: Driver if You Please **

Themysciran Embassy, WashingtonDC

"Selina are you sure?" Diana asks as she pulls up her dress. "I know Bruce can be a handful."

"Diana when was the last time you and blue had alone time?" Selina asks.

Diana stops pulling up her dress at her hips and doesn't reply.

"And that is why I am doing you this solid," Selina replies. "Leave old Bats to me..."

"I owe you," Diana replies gleefully.

"No humanity owes you for that smile on his face," Selina replies. "It never could do that."

Diana laughs as she finishes up pulling up her dress, "Stop Selina. That was mean..."

"You are too nice Diana," Selina replies. "See you and Supes when you guys get there."

"See you soon Selina," Diana replies as she turns off the com.

Knock, knock

"Who is it?" Diana asks.

"Hestia," the voice replies.

"The door is open Hestia," Diana says as she adjusts her slinky blue dress in her floor length mirror.

"Superman is here princess," Hestia replies as she opens Diana's office door.

Diana turns to her fellow Amazon her face panicked.

Hestia smiles, "Beautiful, he'll love it."

Diana gulps, "You sure?"

"He loves you Diana," Hestia replies as she brushes a piece of Diana's raven hair from her face. "He'd be a fool not to fall on the ground and start worshiping you as soon as he sees you."

"Hestia!" Diana says as she looks at her old friend and sister. "I may be a god but him worshiping me, that's just weird."

"You are still young Diana," Hestia replies as she walks passed Diana and heads down to the ground floor of the embassy. "A man worshiping you can be a beautiful thing... One day Superman may wish worship you princess and by the end of it you won't think it weird."

"Really?" Diana asks.

Hestia laughs, "As an Amazon who as a few positive memories of my encounters with men... You'll love it."

Shrugging her shoulders Diana follows Hestia down stairs. As she walks down the long staircase Diana sees him, her beloved Kal standing there in his formal black armor. She smiles as she watches him turn to her revealing his crimson 'S' emblazoned on his chest. She watches his eyes follow her as she glides down each steps.

"Superman," Hestia says clearing her throat but Kal was focused on Diana. "Kal El."

"Oh, Hestia..." Superman replies slightly embarrassed.

Hestia and Diana both giggle.

"You look beautiful, Moon," Kal smiles as he steps towards Diana.

Hestia looks back towards Diana who was still standing behind her mouthing, "He calls you Moon?"

"It's a Kryptonian thing," Diana mouths back with a wink as she walks passed Hestia.

Diana steps towards Kal smile. He smiles staring deep into her eyes.

"You look beautiful too Sun," Diana replies back.

"Hey heroes," Hestia laughs rolling her eyes. "Just keep the mushiness to a minim. I would hate for someone to figure out you two are an item."

"Don't worry we will," Kal replies as he opens the door to the embassy. "Night Hestia."

Hestia waves as she watches them both head towards the limo.

The Limo, outside of the Themysciran Embassy

"Ladies first," Kal says with a smile as he opens the limo door.

Diana steps inside. She smirks.

"I thought we were riding with Bruce and Selina?" Diana asks as she takes her sit.

"I thought so too," Kal replies. "Bruce said that he and Selina were going to take his private car. He said something about needing to keep an eye on Gotham."

"Oh, I see," Diana replies. "So we have this whole limbo to ourselves?"

"Pretty much," he replies.

"Thank you Selina for the solid," Diana says under her breath.

Kal's ears perk up... "_Thanks you for the solid Selina..."_

Kal raises his eyebrow as she joins her in the limo. What was she up to?

Closing the door behind him Kal sits rather far apart from Diana as the limo began to drive down the driveway. With a nod to the driver they begin to head towards the Halls of Justice.

"Wow," the driver says as we pull off. "Superman and Wonder Woman in my limo, you guys are my favorite League members."

Diana smiles at the driver, "I am humbled to hear that."

"As am I, sir," Kal says as he watches Diana moving closer to him. "Diana what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Diana whispers as she leans into Kal's ear.

He stiffens as he feels her hot breath on his ear. Kal's eyes look up at the drive who seemed not to notice Diana's closeness.

"Will this doesn't seem like nothing," Kal whispers back.

"Could you please rollup the partition Mister..." Diana says to the limo driver.

"Jacobson Princess," the driver replies.

"Well Mister Jacobson could you please," Diana says. "Superman and I have private League business to discuss before we head to the Hall."

"Of course Princess," the driver replies as he rolls up the dividing partition.

"No really Moon, what are you doing?" Kal asks his voice low as he watches the partition window slowly go up. "League business, what are you talking about?"

The drive partition finally closes. Diana smiles. In a flash Diana moves onto Kal's lap, her legs on either side of his muscular body. Kal's heart races as he stares up at Diana's face.

Diana leans down to his ear taking his hands and using them as her own to spread her dress open at the high split.

"I just wanna the girl you like..." Diana sings into his ear.

Kal growls his eyes hooded, "Oh Rao you are."

"I didn't think you'd mind this 'kind' of League business," Diana says with a smirk. "It's been to long."

"Oh," Kal growls low. "It has moon, far too long."

Kal reaches for her butt in order to pull her in closer but she swats his hand away.

"Meanie," Kal scoffs at his pulled away hand.

"Oh no mister I can't allow you to do that," Diana smirks. "You'll break the limo if I allow you to do that and we can not have that now can we."

"I won't Moon," Kal growls as he reaches up to kiss her lips. "I promise..."

"If only I had a way to see if you were lying?" Diana asks as she reaches for her side. "Hmm oh there it is."

Diana pulls her lasso smiling as she dangles it in front of his face. Swiftly Diana leans from the right and from the left tying Kal's hands up on either side of the limo.

"Show me your truth Kal El of Krypton, son of Jor, beloved of Rao and War," Diana says as she places kisses on his neck as each word parts from her lips.

Kal's eyes instantly flare crimson.

"We ain't even going to make it to this meeting..." he replies as his eye grow a deeper shade of crimson.

Diana smiles as she brushes her fingers across his lips, "And why is that?"

"Because I want to rip you out of this dress," he replies as Diana hovers her lips inches from his.

"Well then it's a good thing you are all tired up then," Diana replies as she finally kisses him.

As their lips meet she slowly presses her hand across the 'S' on his chest. She smiles as she feels his armor receding back within it. As skin touches skin she hears his heart begin to race faster.

Diana stares down at his naked body. She rocks her hips slightly causing him to hiss.

"No undies?" Kal hisses.

"_Est-ce que aimes le sexe?" _Diana asks.

"Rao yes," Kal replies. "But that doesn't answer my..."

Diana smiles, "Didn't Lois ask you that question once"

"Yes," he replies. "She asked the color of hers."

"Well what are the color of mine?" Diana asks.

Kal looks down...

"Oh Rao," he hisses. "Please untie me NOW!"

Diana laughs, "No."

Kal cusses under his breath.

"Someone is happy," Diana says as she feels him beneath her.

"Shall I show you how happy I am moon?" Kal asks breathless.

Diana nods. Kal rocks his hips upwards gently. Diana gasps letting out a slight moan as she feels him enter her slowly.

Diana hears the partition lowering.

"Someone wants a show sun," Diana hisses as she feels Kal inside her.

"Oh no I will have none of that," Kal growls as he trusts upwards again slowly. "Tilt to the side Moon."

"On your left," Diana whimpers as she leans to the left.

Kal thrusts harder causing Diana to collapse against his shoulder. He smirks as he hears her moan.

That's for not untying me," Kal growls into the side of hear raven locks.

Tilting his head up Kal sees the partition down but the driver was looking at the road. Slowly he turns his crimson eyes up towards the driver making sure that the next time he looked back that he'd see his crimson gaze.

The driver looked up. Kal's eyes flare.

In a deep animalistic growl Kal says, "You see nothing."

The driver gulps hard as he quickly rolls up the partition.

"Was that really necessary," Diana says as she leans up from his chest.

"What the growl?" Kal smirks. "Or the..."

"Both," Diana replies. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"I'm counting on it," Kal replies.

Diana rocks her hips up and down against him rapidly. He groans deeply as he watches Diana reviling in pleasure he caused. He wanted her to scream his name so he meet her trusts with his own.

"Kal," Diana hisses as she feels him moving with rhythm with her.

"Oh Rao Diana," Kal moans.

Diana opens her hooded blue eyes.

Breathless she says, "We are almost at the Hall sun."

"Well then you may wish to untie me," Kal growls.

"No," Diana hisses back.

"Good thing these knot sucks," Kal replies.

"What?" Diana says.

"Farm boy remember," Kal replies as he quickly undoes her ties.

Diana suddenly feels his hands on her hips. She feels him thrust harder and harder.

"Kal, Kal!" Diana screams.

"So close," he hisses.

Diana feels his hands sliding up her back pinning her closer to him. He kisses her lips with each intense thrust. She wraps her hands around him digging her nails into his back. With a mighty thrust Kal gazes into Diana's eyes.

"We are here," Kal whispers as he and Diana collapse back against the seat. "And the dress is still intact moon. I told you I wouldn't rip it."

Diana looks down at her dress smiling.

"I see sun," Diana replies as she slides her hand down his chest.

Placing her hands over the 'S' on his chest she presses down. Suddenly the black armor spreads across his body.

"Guess we have to go inside," Diana whimpers as she gets off his lap.

"Yeah but we still have the drive home moon," Kal says as he kisses her lips as she sits close beside him. "I think Bruce and the others can handle anything that might happen for one night."

"Yeah they can," Diana replies as he opens the limo door. "But what will we tell them."

"I'm Superman and you are Wonder Woman," he replies with a smile as he exist the limo. "We have founding member League business."

Kal extends his hand down to Diana to help her out of the limo. Diana takes his hand and exits the limo where they are met by throngs of photographers.

_"Superman Wonder Woman," they shout. _

Diana looks up at Kal smiling as she walks up ahead of him, but he lingers.

"Superman," she whispers.

"I have to talk to the driver," he mouths back.

"Be nice," Diana replies as she walks up inside the Halls of Justice.

Kal walks up to the driver's window. Slowly he leans down flaring his eyes.

"Just wanted to remind you that you saw nothing tonight Mister Jacobson," Kal says his as he smiles at the driver. "Are we clear?"

"Perfectly Superman," the driver replies, "But... may I say... epic brofist for you and Wonder Woman. Your secret is safe with me"

Kal smiles as his eyes turn back to their normal blue hue, "Sorry about the eye thing, we don't enough alone time."

"We're good man," the driver replies with a wink. "See you later Superman."

"Later," Kal replies as he walks away from the limo.

The foyer of the Halls of Justice

As Kal walks towards the Halls of Justice he sees Diana standing there in the doorway waiting for him.

"A brofist for being with me Kal?" Diana asks.

Kal laughs, "More like brofist for being one luck man."

Diana smiles and balls her hand into a fist and taps his lightly.

"And I am a luck Amazon," Diana replies as she pulls her hand back making an explosion sound.

"OMG Superman just brofisted Wonder Woman!" Captain Marvel shouts as he runs between them. "EPIC!"

Superman and Barry laugh at Captain Marvel as the form a line at the entrance of the Hall.

"Billy this is a formal offer," Diana smiles as she looks over at the young hero. "Show some decorum."

"Sorry Wonder Woman," Billy replies as she falls in line on her right.

"Ok people lets get this over with quickly," Batman grumbles.

Billy asks as he looks over at Diana, "What's eating at him?"

"Meow," Diana snickers.

"Hey Diana what is that red bit make on your neck?" Batman replies looking passed Superman and directly at Diana. "Someone would have to pretty strong to leave a mark like that wouldn't you say so Clark?"

Kal gulped.

Diana blushes.

"What is going on?!" Billy shouts.

"Batman getting the last word," Bruce smiles.

"This time Bruce," Kal replies under his breath as the Halls doors open.

"Well isn't that just purrfect," Diana smile.

"I hate you both," Bruce grumbles.

Kal and Diana both look at each other before busting out laughing.


	6. Quickie 3- Flawless

These Silliness comes from me listening to Beyonce's Flawless. All i can say is Queen Bee said it... BOW DOWN SMWW HATERS! hehe So don't get your panties in a bunch and laugh at it.

**Quickie # 3: FLAWLESS**

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

**Incoming call from Selina Kyle**

"Selina," I say as I click on my earpiece.

"Are you here yet Diana?" Selina asks

"Almost sister," I reply with a smirk as I push open the doors to the Daily Planet.

As I enter the planet I see Jimmy's smiling face at the door to greet me. ...

"Hi Diana..."

"Jimmy..."

As I speak to Kal's photographer friend I see her. Mumbling about something from the look on her face I could only assume it was me...

"Good," I hear Selina reply. "Need me for back up?"

"Nope I got this..." I reply as I see Jimmy walking towards me but turn into Lois.

"Princess..."

"Well talk after I'm done," I reply as I click off the com.

"Afternoon Lois," I reply with a gentle smile. "Is Clark around?"

"He's in a meeting with the boss," she replies as she points to Perry White's office door. "He's upset about getting challenger for the interview with Wonder Woman."

Looking straight into her eyes she looks at me with such distain. Pity I don't view her that way. Missing with me was one thing but Kal was another.

"Kal's a good writer Lois he'll get the interview," I reply as I meet her eyes with a friendly smile.

"We'll see," she replies stepping ever closer to me. "I know you like him Wonder Woman and that is the only reason why he got the interview..."

"Really I didn't know that," I reply. "Clark is a very attractive man after all. Even an Amazon likes to look at beautiful man from time to time."

_Don't think I'm just his little sidekick..._

"I will win Diana and will show the world who you really are," Lois replies pointing her finger in my face.

"You know what Lois...

_ You dreamt of being in my world_

_ Don't forget it, don't forget it_

_ Respect that..._

I move in closer and whisper in her ear. I hear her gulp hard as a word leaves my lips.

_Don't get it twisted..._

_ Kal is mine now bow down..._

Lois gasps as I call her what she is.

"I will tell Clark about this..."

"Go ahead," I reply cutting her off.

_T, T-island vicious..._

"You can't threaten me Diana..."

"Why would I," I reply with a smile as I back away. "You aren't even in my league Lois."

_I wake up next to Kal flawless_

_ I save the world flawless_

_ In my jet flawless_

_ Up in his Fortress flawless_

I smile as I what Lois's face grow red with anger.

"You ok Lois?" I ask.

"I will ruin you!" she shouts. "I'm sure the public will love heating about this type of behavior coming from you Princess."

"Well Lois I'm sure they'd also want to know..."

_Mother taught me good home training_

_My brother Ares taught me how to love my haters_

_ My sisters told me I should speak my mind _

I hear Perry's door open slightly. I smile as I see the door open.

"But most importantly..."

_My man made me feel so Gods damn fine, I'm flawless_

Kal walk out of Perry's office. I watch his face light up as he notices my presence.

"Clark..." she stops in midsentence as Kal ignores her.

"Lois," he says as he walks past her to me.

I watch her face turn up as he takes me in me in his arms.

"Moon," he says as he kisses my lips. "I didn't think you were in town today."

I smile as I kiss him back.

"I had something to handle nothing major Kal," I whisper into his ear. _"Just some person was in need of a gentle reminder of who your goddess is."_

"Miss Prince?"

I snap back to myself.

"Earth to CKG," (Clark Kent girlfriend)

"Jimmy?"

He laughs, "You checked out on me for a second Miss Prince."

He looks over his shoulder...

"Oh I see," Jimmy smiles back at me. "I don't see how a guy like him get a girl like you..."

"Because I am a gentleman Jimmy," I hear Kal shout at Jimmy. "And Diana love the glasses."

"How does he..."

"Good ears I guess," I reply with a snicker. "See you later Jimmy."

"I wasn't even that loud," he whispers under his breathe as I walk towards Kal.

"You spaced out of Jimmy?" Kal asks as I wrap my arms around him. "Or did you miss me that much after last..."

I lightly tap his butt.

"Oh," he laughs. "Naughty Diana?"

"No, that was for having dirty thoughts," I reply as he kisses the top of my forehead. "I got off monitoring duty early."

He hears Lois making gagging sounds. I snicker into his chest.

"I think someone is jealous of us Moon," he laughs.

"She can't handle our flawlessness," I reply. "Shall we make her green with envy?"

Kal leans down placing his fingers underneath and leans down giving me a kiss.

_Rao damn, Rao damn Rao damn _

"Moon mmm," he growls as we break our kiss, "Why you so flawless Diana."

"I do believe Kal you already know the answer," I laugh.

"Because I'm all yours?" he replies with his farm boy smile.

"Nai," (yes in Ancient Greek) I reply smiling back.


	7. Chapter 4: Outlander

**Chapter 4: Outlander **

The Watchtower

An end to a long night of patrolling and I all I desire is my warm bed. Stepping off the teleporter pad my ears are met by the sound of the girls laughing and screaming loudly.

"Whatever could they be doing this late?" I ask myself as I tip top out of the teleporter room. "I have got to get past them quickly before they force me to have... girly chat time about... Kal."

With a low sigh I head towards the living quarters. With each step I feel sleep creeping over me as I hear the lounge T.V blaring. My eyes grew heavy. Slowly I feel them close of their own free will.

_"You look as if you never seen a naked woman before...?" _

That voice... It was my own yet wasn't my own. Heat, such heat... What matter of creature could produce such warmth?

"Why does it feel so warm all of a sudden?" I ask myself.

Slowly I open my eyes and see the outline of a man standing in front of me. No not standing in front of me but towering over me. Hunger all I feel is hunger staring down at me. Whether from me or this figure I could not tell. Cutting through the feeling of desire a pair of piercing crimson eyes flash open. I felt so small next to him. Only one creature in this universe makes me feel petite: Kal-El. My face flushes.

_ "Yes just so close... and not one that's mine... Gealach..."(Gaelic-Scottish for moon) _

Lost in thought I barely even notice I had almost reached the communal lounge and my boisterous Justice League sisters. Looking around from side to side I make sure that I am alone.

"Coast clear," I yawn as I begin to float up towards the ceiling to avoid my heels alerting my sisters of my presence.

"Diana!" I hear Dinah shout vibrating the very walls of the Watchtower.

Startled at the loudness of Dinah's voice I lose my focus and tumble towards the

floor several feet down directly in front of her.

"Damn it Dinah," I cuss as I look up at her smiling face.

"Looky what I found here girls," Dinah laugh as I watch Mera and Mari heads

pop up from behind the couch. "It's raining Amazons."

"Its raining Amazons halleluiah," Vixen and Mera sing their voices slightly

slurred. "Its raining Amazons amen!"

Picking myself up off the floor I grumble under my breath.

"By Gaea," I grumble. "For someone who constantly loud Dinah you are rather light on your feet."

"Oh now come on Diana," Dinah says with a smile. "I'm not that bad and plus I have something for you have to see."

"Dinah I am really tired..." I reply as I yawn.

"You can sleep later Diana," she replies as she grabs me by the arm. "This is

important..."

"Dinah I have had a long evening," I sigh. "I just want to crawl into bed."

"And I want sex but Ollie's away on business so this canary shall play," Dinah laughs.

"I thought that saying involved a cat?" I ask with a rather puzzled look on my face.

"It does?" Mera asks with a chuckle.

"I thought it was a mouse," Mari adds.

"If it is a mouse than why did Dinah..." I stop myself in midsentence.

I shake my head as I watch an evil grin spread across Dinah's face.

"Come on Di just 5 minutes..." Dinah pleads battering her eyes at me.

"...That how long it usually last anyway..." Vixen shouts from inside the lounge.

Mera chuckles, "Maybe not for Diana... Clark seems like he would be rather disciplined..."

I feel my face grow hot...

_"...Mo gradh..." (Scottish-Gaelic for my love)_

"Oh stop it you two," Dinah says. "Both of you are embarrassing Diana."

"Sista girl please Diana she is a powerful Amazon goddess nothing could possibly embarrass her," Vixen replies as she lefts up her empty wine glass. "Selina my glass is empty..."

"More happy juice is on the way ladies," Selina shouts from down the hall.

"Come on Selina Jamie's almost naked!" Mera giggles as she slide back down on to the couch.

"Who's Jamie?" I ask looking at Dinah.

"Have you ever seen Outlander Di?" Vixen giggles.

"Outlander...?"

"You know Diana it's a show with sexy men in kilts..." Mera adds with a smirk, "Wielding 'big' swords."

"You all already have men..." I reply. "And none of them men on the screen have blades in their hands."

"True but our boys don't wear kilts," Dinah replies patting me on the back. "Kilts make everything better."

"God yes they do," Vixen and Mera both say in unison. "SELINA WHERE IS THE WINE!"

"Keep your panties on girls," Selina laughs as she saunters pass me. "I have arrived with the goodies 1966, Bruce's good stuff. Diana good to see you have joined us too."

I watch Selina place the bottle of wine in her hand onto the table.

"None of you are going to let me sleep if I don't watch this," I sigh rolling my eye. "Aren't you?"

"You know you are curious Diana," Selina says as she takes a seat on the couch.

Dinah watches my face as I turn to the face the T.V. I see a woman in a white night gown. Selina was right I was curious.

"I hate you all," I reply.

"I love you too Diana," Dinah replies as she grabs my arm.

With a forceful tug she drags me into the lounge where Mera, Selina and Vixen eyes were glued to the paused screen. Guiding me to the couch Dinah places her hand on my shoulders and pushes me down onto the couch. Once in front of the TV Selina restarts the show. As the show starts to play I see a half naked man wearing a long white shirt.

"Oh my," I say as my face flushes red once more.

"I believe that is called 'why am I still wearing clothing sexy' Diana," Dinah replies.

This creature before my eyes was beautiful but he did not compare to Kal. Kal was chiseled steel crafted by the hands of his gods. I had n him once without his uniform by accident. I had walked into his private quarters looking for him and there he was in the shower. Truly he was god amongst men as the water danced down his muscular frame. Thankfully he did not notice my presence.

Out of the blue I hear them all turn to me and laugh.

"Well fuck me sideways the Amazon who sleeps butt naked is embarrassed by mere half man," Selina laughs.

"Not all of us are like you and Batman," Vixen replies as she tosses a handful of popcorn at Selina.

"Calm yourselves," Dinah laughs. "Diana poor sweet virgin ears can not take this type of discussion."

"Dinah really, it's not as if she hasn't seen Big Blue, big steel..." Selina stops herself in midsentence.

I cut Selina a look of sheer shock.

"Oh hush up Selina, you are getting poor Diana all flustered," Dinah says as she pushes me down upon the coach. "Diana ignore freaky cat and enjoy the view."

Looking back at the screen I watch the barely clothed man standing before a woman in white in front of a roaring fireplace...

"I love this part," Dinah says as she points to me.

"Pacing Jamie pacing," Selina shouts at the T.V.

"Pacing?" I think to myself. "Gods what is wrong with..."

In mid thought I see it, a kiss filled with passion and desire. I had only seen kisses like that in my dreams... I feel my eyes becoming heavy...

_"...Gealach..._ _" (moon in Scottish Gaelic for moon)_

_Scotland__, the highlands _

_ I feel heat. _

_ "...Gealach..." _

_ I open my eyes as his deep voice caress my ears. Slowly I see him, Kal-El. My heart skips a beat. _

_ "What did you call me?" I say as I try to hide the flush of my face._

_ "Gealach means Moon Diana," he replies as he steps towards me. _

_ My heart flutters and I take a step back from him. _

_ "You __dinna have to fear me __Gealach," he says as he stops._

_ "I am an Amazon and a god," I reply as I look up into his eyes. "I fear nothing!"_

_ "Then why did you step back from me?" Kal asks tilting his head towards the fireplace. "Ye act as if ye have never seen a half naked man before."_

_ I quickly look away but fail for his face beckoned me to look. The way the light from the fire danced off the lines off his face, caused me to look once more._

_ "Ye haven't have ye __Gealach," he says._

_ Again I feel my blood rush into my face. Pulling my gaze__ away from him I look into the fireplace._

_ "I have," I whisper as i stare into the flames. "Just not so close and not one made of flesh and blood."_

_ A warm sensating suddenly fills my hands. I look down to see him holding my hand. My eyes follow a trail up his arm as __he lifts my hand up to his chest. _

_ "Gealach, mo gealach," Kal whispers as he places my hand upon his chest. _

_ So warm, how could this creature before me feel so warm to the touch? As my fingertips touch the center of his shirt I feel raised marking beneath them. Sliding my hand slightly I see a deep etching in his muscular flesh. Quickly I pull my hand away. _

_ "Have you been wounded?" I ask as I stare at the piece of the marking._

_"Dinna worry," he replies with a smile. "It is no battle scar mo gealach but the symbol of my clan."_

_My hand lingers in the air above his chest. Gods the heat radiating off of him was almost too much yet like a moth to the flame I had to touch._

_"May I see it?" I ask as I feel his eyes staring through my very soul._

_My question was with silence. My heart sinks, but a smile spreads across his face. He takes my hand to his, lacing my small fingers with his large ones. His hand over mine he places them on either side of his shirt. Using both of our hands as one he pulls his shirt slightly open. It was beautiful, his engraved flesh: a large diamond shape with an 'S' in the middle. _

_"It means hope in my native tongue," Kal whispers. _

_He guides my hands over the outlines of the 'S' on his chest._

_"Hope." I whisper back to him as I stare into his chest._

_ "Tha Mo chridhe buin do thu (My heart belongs to you)," Kal whispers._

_ Slowly I look up to his face. His eyes were hooded full of desire yet gentle. Whether the gods or my own will I moved our linked hands to my chest. A low hiss parts from his lips as his hands touch my heart._

_"Kai to diki mou na sas (And mine to you modern Greek),"I reply. _

_"Rao Diana," he hisses as he feels my heart race beneath his hands. _

_He leans down towards me, his lips moving ever closer to mine. I hear the door crack. Kal looks up from me and towards the door._

_"Hoigh (Hey) Kent need a hand in there?" a male voice says behind us. _

_"We can lead you an extra pair of stiff..." another voice says._

_"Bruce, Hal!" Kal bellows._

_"What?!" the man in green says as he winks at me. "We were just seeing if you had... you know."_

_"Well Hal since she's still dressed," the man black laughs. "Kent what is wrong with you man. You haven't shown her the rod..."_

_"I wouldn't finish that sentence Bruce," Kal growls. "...If you still wish to keep breathing."_

_"People still do the deed with their clothes on Bruce," the man in green snorts. "But I dinna thing this night gown counts as clothes. It is pretty see through."_

_ I look down at myself and I can see the outlines of my dark nipples. I place my hands over my chest as Kal steps in front of me using his muscular frame blocks my almost nakedness from their prying gaze._

_"TEARNAICH! (GET OUT!)" Kal bellows shaking the very walls on the room._

_"Oh come on Clark..."the man in green laughed._

_In a flash I reach for my tiara. Stepping from behind Kal I toss it towards the two crackling men. Bam! I watch my tiara bounce from one face to the other before coming back to my hand. _

_"What was that!" the man in green says as he rubs his bruised cheek. _

_"A tiara!" I reply._

_"Ouch," the man in green replies. _

_"She's a fierce one Clark," the man in black says looking at Kal. _

_"I know," Kal replies walking over towards them. "Now leave us be ye two!"_

_"Someone needs to make sure ye were doing it right," the man in green chuckles. I watch Kal and these men stare daggers at each other: a Mexican stand off, I _

_believe Hessia called it. Kal wasn't amused._

_ "We thought ye could use a few friendly pointers Clark," the man in black replies as Kal slowly approaches them._

_Gradually Kal pushes both men back out of room. _

_ "If I need help with pleasing my woman Bruce..." Kal pauses his breath quickens. "I'll go ask Selina what you do and then do the opposite!"_

_ "Knowing Selina she probably would tell him," the man in green laughs as he hits the man in blacks back._

_"Ye have jokes now Clark?" the man in black asks his voice cocky._

_Kal stares at both of them but something in the air shifts. Both men quickly stop laughing and the man in green takes a deep gulp. _

_"Thoir do chasan leat! (Get out of here now!)" Kal growls as he large hands grab the door._

_Slam! Kal closes the door their faces. _

_"Friends of yours I presume?" I ask._

_"Unfortunately," he grumbles through his teeth._

_"They care about you," I reply. "I find that only people who care about you kid around like that." _

_The air was still tense as I make my way towards him. He curses under his breath as I approach him. Reaching for Kal's shoulder he shrugs away from my touch. He peers over his shoulder out of the corner of his eyes I see the glow of crimson. _

_"I Dinna want ye to look at me like this Gealach," he says as he turns his face back away from me. _

_"Like what?" I ask as I walk around to face him. _

_I place my hands on either side of his face guiding it directly to mine. I stare up into his eyes; they burned red like a raging fire. _

_"Your eyes are..."I pause as I stroke his rough cheek. "...beautiful."_

_He smiles at the gentleness of my hand. His crimson eyes close as his face folds into my hand._

_"You always know what I need mo gradh," he replies as he opens his eyes once more. _

_For what seemed like an eternity we remiain like these, staring into each others eyes. _

_"I don't know what I am supposed to do now," I say as I look away from his gaze. "Do you?"_

_"I am no monk mo Diana," he smiles. _

_Leaning downwards to me his eye crimson glowing as he claims my lips. My breath leaves me as our as I feel his arms wrap around me drawing me closer to me this body. _

_"Gods I wish for this moment to never end," I think to myself._

_He pulls away his lips from mine. I breathe hard as I try to catch my breath._

_"Mo gealach," he hisses. "Ye are beautiful."_

_"As are you," I reply back breathless. _

_"I must see ye," he blurts out, "All of ye mo gealach." _

_"But can't you see through this gown?" I ask my face flushed. "I mean with your eyes and all."_

_Kal yet hesitates, "Yes I can but..."_

_As he hesitates I turn my back to him. I reach for the pair of strings holding my nightgown up but my hands seem to stop themselves. I extend my hands back behind me until I feel his warm hands in mine. Taking his hands into my own I bring them to the pair of strings keeping my dress on. With a gentle tug we unlace my dress. I feel the gentle chill of the night air upon my exposed as my gown falls open. _

_His face moves down to mine. I hear and feel his smoldering breath next to my cheek. _

_"Rao," he hisses as he kisses m cheek. _

_His hands still into my own I guide them to my body. Placing his warm hands onto my outer thighs I guide them up my sides slowly. With each aching inch of his hand caressing my skin he spreads his heat all over my chilled flesh. Lowering his head to my ear he releases a deep I hear him growl as his hands reach my breast._

_"Now it is your turn," I whisper as our hand reaches my breasts._

_My face flushes as his warm fingers tips colliding with the icy chill of the night air over my breast. . _

_"Kal," I breathe as he slides his hands back down to my waists. _

The Watchtower, the lounge

The episode continues to play when suddenly Dinah looks over to Diana to find her fast asleep.

"Shit," Dinah cusses. "You were really sleepy weren't you Diana..."

Diana's mouth starts to move.

_"...As are you Kal..." Diana whispers with an exhale._

Dinah's jaw drops as what Diana just said registered with her; Diana was dreaming about Superman.

"Selina!" Dinah calls.

"...No sexy time right now Bruce..." Selina whispers as she shoos away Dinah's hand. "There are sexy men are on the TV."

"Do I sound like Bruce to you?" Dinah replies.

Selina look over to Dinah.

"No but Jamie's getting..."

"She's dreaming of Big Blue," Dinah giggles.

Selina eyes grow wide as she climbs over the passed out Mera and Vixen to get closer to Diana.

_"Kal," Diana whispers._

"Holy shit," Selina laughs. "She is!"

"I wonder what she is dreaming about them doing..."

Dinah stops midsentence.

"Hello," Superman says as she enters the lounge. "I see you ladies were channeling the hangover tonight."

Dinah both look at each other as an evil grin spreads across their faces.

"Hello Superman," Dinah replies. "At least we didn't come back with a tiger."

Superman laughs, "Will that is a good thing."

"But I think we may have gotten Diana a little drunk," Selina says as she pops her head over the top of the couch.

"Diana drunk?" he asks as he walks over to them. "No way."

"Well there is a time for everything Superman," Dinah smirks. "Could you be a doll and take her back to her room? I would hate for her to wake up here hung over."

"Of course Dinah," Superman replies.

Superman gently picks up Diana in his arms. Her head rests upon his chest. Selina and Dinah both watch Superman smile as Diana almost molds into him. She fit perfectly in his arms.

"Night ladies," Superman says as he carries her out of the lounge.

"Nighty night Superman," Dinah replies as she watches Superman disappear down the hall.

"Wonder if she'll continue to sleep talk?" Selina asks as she watches Superman disappear down the hall.

"I'm counting on it Selina," Dinah replies. "Maybe then he'll get the message..."

"...She wants to save a Pegasus and ride and Kryptonian," Selina laughs.

"That she wants to fly on Air Kryptonian Airlines," Dinah adds as she doubles over laughing.

As they both laugh the hear Diana's voice down the hall.

_"...You were crafted by the hands of the gods..."_

Selina and Diana both look at each other in silence. They hear Kal whisper something...

"Well that wasn't English," Selina sighs. "All I got was her name."

"Selina thank Bruce," Dinah replies as she snaps her fingers.

"For what?" Selina asks. "I'm not thanking Bats for being an ass 24/7 save when he's in need of playtime with kitty."

"OK creepy and not the answer I was looking for Selina," Dinah replies. "But you need to thank Batman for being paranoid. Watchtower did you hear what Superman just said?"

**Yes**.

"I need it playback with a translation," Dinah says.

**Playing back... Translating from Kryptonian... _If only I could say these words to you when you were awake, I think you were crafted by Rao himself for me Diana._**

"Oh shit," they say in unison. "He wants her too."

_Scotland__, the Highlands _

_Gripping me tightly around my waist Kal spins me around to face him. In a flash he pulls us back in front of the fireplace. He steps into light of the fire as he slowly lifts his shirt over his head and toss onto the floor. My face burns hot as I stare into his broad muscular chest. _

_"Give me your hands gealach," he whispers. _

_I extend my hands to him. My hands feel so small in his as he laces our fingers together. Again he brings my hands to the 'S' on his chest. Like a painter he guilds our hands as we explore every muscular curve of him. Beneath my touch his muscles flex._

_"You were crafted by the hands of the gods," I say as he guides my hands down the small of his back._

_"You were the one crafted by the hands of your gods Diana," He growls as he slides our hands to his lower abs, "I was forged from fire and steel." _

_I hiss as he claims my lips once more. He pulls me into him sliding his hands down to my butt. With a strong hand he lifts me up wrapping my legs around his waist. _

_"Mo gealach tha gaol agam ort (My Moon I love you)," he growls as he breaks our kiss. _

_I lace my fingers through his long tousled dark curls pulling his head back slightly. _

_"Kai agapo ton ilios (And I you Sun)," I whisper as I stare into his crimson eyes._

_My trembling lips hover above his lips as I let my admission linger in the air. Unable to fight the pull of his eyes, his heat of his bear flesh against mine I claim his lips as my own. As lips collide I feel him start to walk backwards. Looking over his head I see the bed behind us._

_Gentle I begin to feel the coolness of the sheets on my back. Looking down the bed I see Kal climbing onto the bed. Like an animal I watch him crawl up my body leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. With each movie of his shoulder blades I begin to feel his weight atop me until our eyes meet. Pinned between the searing heat radiating from his body and the cool sheet beneath me my senses were overwhelmed. Claiming my lips he kisses down the sides of my face making his way down to the sides of my neck. I shudder at the touch of the lips against my skin. Slowly he kisses down my neck making his way down to my breasts. _

_"Rao," he hisses as his lips hovers over my aching nipples._

_His breathe against my nipples sends a shiver down my spine. Breathless I feel his tongue dance circles around my nipples before he claims it with his mouth. My heart races as I feel his hand begin to massage my other breast. Switching to the other side I feel my body on fire. _

_"Kal," I whisper. _

_"I need to make sure ye are ready for me," he growls peeking his head up from my breast. "I dinna want to hurt ye..."_

_As he speaks one of his hands slide down the middle of my body towards the aching part of me. His fingers quickly dashes across my clit. _

_"Yelp," I gasp._

_"Mmm," he growls. _

_Again he moves his hand across my clit once and again I shudder. Raising up a bit I watch a devilish grin spread across his face. He's hands vibrate quickly over me. I feel pleasure building in my body. I clinch the cool sheet in my finger tightly. _

_"Iliois," I reply my breath quickened. _

_"Shall I worship the goddess," he growls as I watch his head disappear between my legs._

_"Theous nai Kal (Gods yes Kal)," I gasp._

_I feel his hot breath on me. His tongue moves. The pleasure reaches the breaking point. Taking the cool sheets into my grasp I grip them tightly the faster he moves. So close I fight the urge to scream his name. The pleasure builds. The fire with in me rages until... I scream..._

The Watchtower

Breathing in her scent I realize she wasn't drunk just tired. Diana felt right felt right being in my arms. She felt tiny in them. As I carry to her room I slowly begin to heat her breathe quicken.

_"Yelp," she gasps._

"Did she just yelp?" I ask myself as I reach her room.

Waving my hands over the lock I watch the door open before I step in.

_"Theous nai Kal," she whispers._

I feel my face grow extremely hot.

"Diana you are dreaming of me," I whisper...

_Scotland__, the highlands_

_"Is the goddess pleased?" Kal asks as he climbs back to eye level. _

_ "I did not know that a person could feel such pleasures," I reply my eyes hooded._

_ "That was only the beginning mo gealach," he says as he pulls me into him._

_Flesh against flesh, dark resting against light. The contrast of us seemed to make his eye burn a deeper shade of red. I begin to feel my long hair begin to cascade off my body as he begins to lift us off the bed. His hands grab my waist holding me to him as he lifts us off the ground. Lifting slightly off the bed I feel him rotating us around. When we finally stopped rotating I find myself atop him with my legs on either side of him. I staring into his eyes my face flushed. Thankfully my raven hair shields my face from him. _

_"Diana," Kal says as he reaches up to me brushing my hair away from my face. "Dinna hide from me for when I look upon your face I a made whole."_

_Such words make me desire him more. His hands slide down my body down to my waist._

_ "Iliois," I reply as I feel the warmth of his grasp._

_He lifts me up slightly just above him causing me to blush. Slowly he begins to lower my downward onto him. Inch by inch I feel him enter me. Hot and hard yet gentle. I Brace my hands onto the 'S' shield on his chest I gasps as I adjust to the size of him. _

_"Mine," he growl. "All mine mo gealach."_

_ Iliois," I whimper as he finally stops. _

_"I didn't hurt ye," he asks as my head lands on his chest. "You are mine I want ye but..."_

_"No," I whisper as I slowly pop my head up. "I am fine."_

_Staring into his red I feel his hands grip my hips tighter at my words. Leaning upwards he claims my lips as he pulls out slowly. Again holding me up above him he rocks my body down onto him. I shudder as he begins to pick up a rhythm to his thrusts. Gods it felts so good and I wanted more. Slowly I began to meet his thrusts with my rocking hips. Back and forth we went as our bodies become one. _

_ "Oh Rao," Kal growls as I begin to pick up the pace._

_ Bending down to him kiss his lips._

_ "Kal," I moan._

_ My moans of pleasure were soft at first but grew louder and louder. His name lingered on my lips as his thrusts me became harder faster. The look of on his face as I said his name spurs him but the look in his eyes said he wanted more, needed more. _

_ Placing my hands over his I remove them from my hips. He growls. Slowly I place them over his head allowing my naked body to lie atop of his. We lie face to face and eye to eye before I begin to rotate us. _

_Claiming his lips as mine I whisper, "Agapi mou (My love)."_

_ I break our kiss as I feel the weight of him atop me as she float above the bed. _

_ "Diana..." he says as he stares into my hooded eyes. "Are ye sure ye want me to..." _

_ He hesitates but I wrap my legs around his waist. _

_ "I am sure," I reply._

_ His eyes grew redder. My heart rated faster. In this position his way his thrusts deeper harder. I watch his face as every thrust send pleasure through both of us. It was almost too much pleasure for two people to bear. He wrapped his arms around me pinning us together. I clasp his raven curls in one hand as I bring his lips to my own. _

_ "So close," he growl. _

_ Kal's voice grew deep with the desperate need for his coming relief was close at hand. His voice drew me close to the edge of my own absolute pleasure. My body shudders as I clasp his back digging my nails into his flesh. His thrust grew more rapidly and intense. I clasp to him as our bodies of over the edges together. _

_I scream his name._

_He growls mine._

_Clinching to each other we labor to breathe as we claim each others lips. Flesh upon flesh my sweat drenched body shivers in the night air as we float above the bed. Reaching beneath me Kal grabs the fur cover underneath us. Rotating us around he wraps us in it binding us together. _

_ "Diana," he whispers. "Mo Diana..."_

The Watchtower, Diana's quarters

"She was dreaming of us," I think to myself as I carry her to her bed. "Together, together..."

_"Kal," she whispers. "Kal mou.(My Kal modern Greek)"_

My heart skips a beat.

"She called me her Kal," I think to myself.

As she speaks I begin to feel her start to wake up. I needed to put her down. I need to get out of her room... She curls her face into my armored chest.

"Mmm its so warm and cozy, Zola must have turn up the heat," she whispers into my chest.

She opens her eyes.

"Hi," I whisper into the top of her head.

"Kal," she replies rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The one and only," I reply as she stares up into my eyes.

Once awake a quickly place her on the bed. She blushes as I step back from her.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asks her face red.

"Enough..." I begin to reply.

"Gods..." she whispers under her breath.

She turns her face from me. My mind tells me to leave but my heart screamed for me to go to her. To take her lips as I have done always in my dreams.

"... Enough to know," I say as I knee down beside her. "I dream of you too."

Diana looks into my eye with shock.

"You dream of me?" she asks.

I reach for her face. Gently brushes away her raven hair from her face I caress her cheek.

"I am a sun without a moon, I am sky without earth during the waking hours," I reply. "But in my dreams... I have you: my moon, my earth and my warrior."

"I am at a loss for words Kal," she replies as she touches my face.

"Then let us not use words Diana," I reply as I pull her face closer to mine.

Her face inches from my own I see the passion in her eyes. They said all I needed to hear. We move together closer and closer.

"Mo grian (My sun)," she whispers as our lips meet.

Leaning back slightly to her I break our kiss.

"My Sun, I like it," I reply as my lips hover over hers. "...As long as I get to call you my Moon."

"As long as we are making deals Sun..." she pauses mid sentence. "By chance do you have a kilt?"


	8. Chapter 5:Welcome Home Pa

Hello SMWW fans this is a warning this is naughty... ;) enjoy!

Chapter 5: Welcome Home Pa  
The Kent Farm, Smallville Kansas  
Flying over across the Kansas night sky I see my home in the horizon.  
"Thanks for the aid Clark," I hear Hal say over the com. "I know you were worried about leaving Diana alone for so long especially now."  
"No problem Hal," I reply. "Diana has always been able to handle herself and I have godfather Bruce keeping an eye on her."  
"How'd she take to that idea?" he asks.  
I cough loudly for I didn't tell her I had Batman looking out for her while I was gone.  
"Oh I got you Clark," Hal replies hint of sass in his voice. "Be sure to tell her she missed one hell of a fight out there."  
"Will do Hal," I laugh. "I'll be sure to tell her you said that."  
A thick silence fills the air over the com. I could have sworn I hear him gulp hard.  
"In that case Clark, just tell her I said hi," he replies back.  
I laugh, "I always knew you were a wise man Hal. See you in a week, Superman out."  
Closing the com on Hal I hear a sweet sounds of home.  
Thump, Thump  
A smile spreads across my face as I hear my Moon's heart beating. After helping the Justice League on Ooa for a month the thought of seeing her fills me with such joy.  
Quietly I open the front door. The house was silent save the sound of the heart beat of one I love. Its sweet melody lulls me upstairs to the bedroom. Climbing up the stairs I see the bedroom door cracked open slightly. Walking closer to the bedroom I see the small of her back peaking out of our crimson sheets. The contrast of color between her beautiful dark skin and the crimson red sheet taunts me.  
"Rao she is so beautiful," I whisper as I just stare at her.  
"Kal..." she whimpers.  
My ears perk up at the sound of my name leaving her lips.  
"Sorry to have woken Moon," I whisper softly as I inch closer to the bedroom door.  
My words are met with silence as I reach the bedroom door. Reaching my hands to the door knob I see she is still fast asleep.  
"I wonder what you are dreaming of my love," I smile as I enter the room.  
Tip toeing around the bed I make my way to the bathroom touch my El emblem on my chest. With each step I take my armor recedes into the 'S'.  
"Rao how beautiful is my Moon?" I think to myself as I walk to the shower.  
Turning on the water to the shower I hear her heart rate increase over the sound of the running water.  
"Kal..." she whispers breathless.  
Looking up into the bathroom mirror in front of me I see her lying on her side. Her muscular back twitching. Two week and no massage must have taken it told on her back. I swiftly rush into the shower to clean myself. Zooming in and zooming with super sonic speed I wash and dry myself almost to the point of tripping over the lamp post outside of the bathroom. I couldn't move fast enough. She needed me. Not Superman, the world's protector but Kal, her Sun and beloved.  
Clean and slightly damp I rush to the side of our bed. Towering over her I watch her. Curled up slightly she bunches up the covers to the front of her. She looked almost helpless lying there with her back to me cradling our sheet, though I'd never say that to her face.  
I chuckle as I remember Bruce tell in her shouldn't be going out on patrols anymore. Oh did she punch the living daylights out of him. Diana, the most lethal Amazon on the planet. I still think Bruce has the stitches to prove it.  
A moan parts her lips.  
"What is she doing under there?" I ask myself.  
Using my supervision I look through the sheets. As the layers of cloth fade from my vision I see her hand caressing her stomach. I can do nothing but smile. No man should ever be allowed to be this happy. I never thought I would have a family of my very own and now I will be starting one with the woman I waited for my whole life.  
Slowly I pull back the sheets I reveal her voluptuous nakedness. With great care I side into be beside her: naked skin next to naked skin. Her whole body begged me to touch her but the sight of her beside her makes me hesitate.  
Almost six months along and Diana has only gotten more beautiful. Again I watch her back twitch. My hands move on there own towards her. Lining up with the nape of neck I gently dance my finger down her spine all the way down to her butt. I feel her shudder at my touch.  
"Mmm well hello their stranger," she whispers as she folds into my touch.  
"Hello Diana," I reply as I continue rub her back. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired but ok," she replies.  
"Miss me?" I ask already knowing the answer.  
I spread my hand down to her hips and thighs.  
"Always," she coos as my grasp them in my hands. "How was Ooa?"  
She felt slightly wider in her hips yet still muscular. God I was enjoying this too much.  
"Rao Diana," I hiss.  
"What?" she asks.  
"Nothing Diana," I reply as my hands circle her newly widened hips.  
"So are you going to tell me about you month on Ooa or..." she yelps as my hands reach her butt.  
My hands settle on the roundest part of her butt as I lean to her ear.  
"Later," I growls breathing my hot breath into her hears. "How about you tell me what you where doing under the sheets Moon?"  
I feel her body turn suddenly hot.  
"Nothing," she replies. "Now stop dodging my question."  
"I'm not the one dodging a question you are," I reply as I take her earlobe into my lips. "I'll tell you about Ooa later. It was rather boring in fact. What you were doing under the sheet now that sound interesting."  
She whimpers.  
"Come on," I taunt. "You were doing something Diana..."  
"I was touching myself," she whispers low.  
My breath quickens.  
"Did she just say what I think she said?" I ask myself.  
My mind races as it tries to process what I had just heard. Diana heard me come in, faked being asleep while I came and she touched herself... WITHOUT ME?!  
"Come again," I hiss. "I don't believe I heard you?  
"...I was touching myself Sun," she replies.  
I watch her face turn down into the pillow beneath her head. Her long raven hair falls into her face. Was she embarrassed? Why the freezing Phantom Zone was she embarrassed? I mean damn. The thought of her pleasing herself...  
"My body has just become so sensitive while you were gone Kal," she mumbles into the pillow. "And I felt the gentle touch our cool sheets against my nipples when I got into bed and..."  
She stops talking.  
"Really Diana," I think to myself. "You sleep in the nude why is this bothering you now."  
Looking through her I see her lips tremble. Was there more? Rao knows it was more than ok with me but I could see she was bothered by it.  
"Diana it is ok," I reply as I brush the hair from her face. "You are beautiful."  
She tilts her head up looking at me.  
"Really?" she asks. "I know powerful confident Amazon warrior..."  
"Is allowed to feel insecure once in a while," I reply. "Your pregnant Diana the feelings you feel are normal."  
"That's what Hessia said but..."  
"Diana it is," I reply as I gently brush her cheek.  
She blushes.  
"What were you imagining?" I ask.  
"... well I was imaging it was you," she replies. "...and your powerful hands rubbing them, caressing them..."  
As she speaks my eyes dance up her frame to her breasts. Rao they had become fuller and rounder in my absence. Her nipples had grown so large and dark. They taunted me.  
I mumble an oh Rao under my breath causing her to turn into the sheets again. I watch her breasts grazing the sheets.  
"Mmm," she moans. "Oh no."  
Thankfully her rounded belly stops her from turning completely from me. I wanted to touch. I had to touch.  
"See that is what you get," I laugh.  
My hands dance up her sides to her breasts. I hear her whimper as my hands touch her.  
"You most certain have grown Moon," I say as I feel the fullness of her breasts in my hands. "Thankfully I was given big hands."  
"Kal please don't..."  
I smile, "Do what, this?"  
I graze my thumbs across her nipples. She shudders.  
"Kal..." she whispers.  
"How about this?" I smirk.  
I lean my face down close to her aching breast breathing in sharply.  
"Please not that..."  
I exhale my cool breath onto them. Out of the corner of my eyes I watch her grab the sheets tightly in her grasp.  
"There is more Diana isn't there?" I ask.  
"Gods yes," she replies. "But I can't Kal...  
I smile, "How about I guess?"  
She nods.  
"Rao Diana your breasts look so edible," I reply as my hungry eyes look down at her. "Did I kiss them?"  
She nods once more. Still on her side I gently rotate her onto her back. I can not help but stare as her breast bounce slightly. Leaning down again I place my lips over her breasts claiming one of them. She moans as I begin to suckle at her.  
"Kal..." she cries softly as I suckle from one and massage the other.  
I feel her grab my hair gently urging me on. Lifting up from her breast slightly I see the hungry in her eyes. She wanted more. Her eyes looks down at her belly, so round with our child. My large hands begin to caress it.  
"My hello my little star," I says into her belly. "Thank you for making your Ma so beautiful."  
I place a kiss onto her belly. Again she shudders at my touch.  
"I can't wait to meet you my little..." I say placing another kiss onto her.  
"Prince," I hear her gasp.  
Looking up her belly I see her hooded eyes.  
"A boy?" I ask as I stare down at her beautiful face. "We are having a boy?!"  
"Yes," she whimpers as my hands caress the under part of her belly. "I was thinking about using the name..."  
Rao she was really sensitive. Seeing the arousing in her eyes only spurred me to brush the under part of her belly again. I could barely focus on the wonderful news of my son because I could see the hunger in her growing in her eyes. Back and forth my hands move dipping ever deeper to the warmth between her legs.  
I watch my Moon grab her own heavy breast brushing them with her fingertips. She begins to moan. Her heads tilts back pressing down unto the pillow. Her breath quickens until I feel her hands grab mind.  
"Kal please..."she whimpers as she guides his hand downward to her warmth. "Don't make me beg."  
I hiss sharply as she slides my fingers inside of her. Her inner walls tighten around me with rapid speed. Was she close already? Reaching upwards I find her sweet point.  
"Rao Diana you are so close," I hiss.  
The faster I move the more she moans. Moan turn into cries, cries turn into pleads for me...  
"O̱ í̱lio parakalo!" (Oh sun please modern Greek) she cries as I hear her come.  
I claim her lips.  
"I have missed that you know," I replies as I begin to rub her belly once more.  
Looking into her eyes I could still she wasn't finished.  
"My Moon is hungry tonight I see," I reply with a smile.  
She nods.  
"Rao so am I," I his as I look down at her. "I am just getting started..."  
She blushes, "How? The belly isn't small anymore Kal you can't..."  
Gently and swiftly I lift her on to her knees with her thighs atop mine. I mold my muscular frame her behind lifting her up above my hardness. I feel her arms holding me to her.  
"Mmm I love taking you this way Moon," I whisper into her ear. "I can make love to you and caress your fullness all at the same time."  
"Do you like the belly Kal?" she asks.  
"Rao," I growl into her neck.  
Taking her hand into my own I slide her hand down her belly.  
"Pa likes the belly," I reply as I begin to caress her. "...A lot."  
Slowly I lower her onto me. I turn her face to kiss me with each passing inch until I am inside her completely. Rocking us both I caress her. She felt so full and lush in my hands. With each thrust I watch her back arch allowing me to go deeper.  
"All mine," I growl.  
"All mine," she replies back as her head fall back against me.  
I lean my face to kiss her but I become distracted by her breasts. With each thrust they bounced. Again they taunt me. Touch us, play with us, kiss us, suckle at us.  
"Why must your body taunt me like this Diana?" I ask into her ear with a kiss.  
"Because my body desires for you to please her..." Diana replies breathless as my thrust cuts of words.  
I grunt as I feel her tighten herself around me.  
"How shall I please you Moon," I hiss.  
"Make me scream your name," she replies.  
At her word I thrust, but she says nothing.  
"What is my name Moon," I grumble at her silence.  
"Smallville," she replies.  
I feel her laugh in my hands as I hold her to me so I meet her laughter with another thrust harder. She whimpers.  
"Now, now two can play this game," I hiss into her neck as I move my hands from her hips to her belly. "What is my name?"  
I flicker under her belly.  
"Clark," she hisses as I use both my hand to cradle her belly.  
I begin to trace circles all around her belly. Starting at the bottom my hands dance their way up to her breast.  
"Please don't..." his moans as my fingers graze the bottom breasts.  
I slow begin to pick up the pace. Rocking us up and down I watch her heavy breast bounce. Her hands reach to touch them but I grab her hands pinning them to her sides.  
She moans as the flesh of her breasts collides with the top of her belly.  
"I have found my Moon's weakness," I reply back. "Say it, Moon."  
She mumbles under her breath. I thrust harder. Her nails dig into my side as she fights against my grasps.  
"Kal..."she moans softly repeating my name silently into the night sky.  
The sound of her moans said the end was near, so close I could taste it. We merged into one body mind and soul with each thrust. Breathless I tell her I love her. Breathless she replies she loves me.  
We rock together until I hear her scream my name loudly shaking the very foundations of the farm. My lips claim their prize hers. Gently grazing her cheek I smile.  
"Welcome home Pa," she whispers.  
"Good to be home Ma," I whisper.  
Lowering back onto the bed I lay besides her placing my hand on her back cradling her in my arms. Pulling her into myself even with the belly she still fit nicely next to me. We lay still for what seem with an eternity. I stare at her sweat covered body until her breath returns to her. A smile covers her face, the goddess was pleased. Her eyes start hood. Right before my eyes I watch sleep take hold of her.  
I reach for the tussled sheet pulling them up around her shielding her from the chilly night air. I leave the belly exposed using my own body heat to keep it warm.  
"Got to protect your mother Little One," I whisper into the night air.  
I place my hand on our child, our little star. I feel a slight hand press against my own as I cup her belly in my powerful hands. Looking through her I see him, my son. He is so tiny yet was growing each and everyday. His hand were so small as it touched my mine through Diana's belly. I watch Diana reach down and touch my hand. We where holding my son, our child, Diana's and mine. I still couldn't get over the thought of it. Our love had created a life, this tiny life that was reaching out to us. Again I feel him reach for me. Diana smiles in her sleep.  
"He knows my touch Moon," I whisper to her.  
"And your voice," she replies sleepily. "He is just glad his father is home Sun."  
"I am glad to be home too Moon," I whisper as I spread my hands across her belly. "Well hello there Jonathan, my little wonderstar."


	9. Quicky 4- Standing in the Sun

**Quickie 4#: Standing in the Sun** Shall I wake you, little one? Your little heads rest upon my lap as a sweetly call your name, _"Time to raise my little star."_ Sleepily I watch as your tiny blue eyes meet mine and all I see is your father's staring back at me _"Mommy we are there yet?" you reply to me as you rub the sleep from your eyes. _

"Yes my little one I hold most dear," I reply. "We are in the lands of you fathers."

_"Is daddy is here too?" you reply with a gleam in your eyes_

"He is waiting for us my little one," I reply.

_"He is?" you reply, your eyes so wide._

"Yes my little one," I reply brushing a curl from his face. "He longs to see you."

_"Are we going to join him in the sun mommy?"_

"Yes little one," I reply as I feel the as the doors open. "We shall finally join him in the sun."

Your face beamed as bright as Rao's red sun, we where home. We were finally home.

Afraid so afraid you were when they opened the shuttle doors. Strange face bow before us, you duck behind me my little one.

_Welcome oh Moon, beloved of our Sun,_

_Welcome oh mother of the little Star_

_Welcome to New Kandor the new home of the children of Rao_

Hand in hand we leave the shuttle and step onto the lands of your people.

So wide eyed, you were my little one as you see your father's people

Noble and proud

Your imagination runs wide; I see it in your eyes as you look up at me

You tug my hand my little star

_"Mommy can you hear it?" you ask. "Do you hear the sound of a beating drum?"_

"It is not drum that you hear my little one?" I ask. "It is the sound of your father's heart."

_"His heart?" you ask._

"Yes little one," I reply. "He hears ours hearts too and knows we are near."

_"Will he like me?" you ask._

I laugh, "He has love you since before your breathed your first breath little one. He has loved you as if he had kissed my stomach as your grew and grew within me. He has loved as if he held you in his arms as after you were born. He has loved you as if he had wrapped you in his crimson cape as he named you Jon."

_"But he has never seen me?" you ask. "How can he love something he hasn't seen mommy?"_

I smile as I know you are apart of us

You are our blood

Made from our love

The best of both of us in one tiny form

"Because you are apart of him little one," I reply with a smile. "That is how I know he will love you."

The Citadel comes into view, oh my little one

We hear the sound of joyous music fills the air

_The dawn has come under Rao's red sun_

_The night have ended, oh my children _

_The dawn has come for Rao has risen_

_The dawn has come for moon has returned home_

The mighty doors fling open

We see a building full of people waiting to see us

_Moon and Star have come_

_Moon and Star have return to Sun_

Oh little star you see him as we walk into the Citadel

A man draped in draped in blue and red

The symbol of El proudly on his broad chest

You look down at your own and see that his matches your own

_"Is he Superman?" you ask pointing to the man with the 'S' that matched your own. "Is he my fathers?"_

"Yes little star," I reply. "He is Kal-El. The one who loves brought you into this world."

You see him standing there before you as a god, yet he is just the humble son of a farmer

You hold my hand tightly oh my little one

You stand on awe of the world around you

Forged of steel and fire

You hear his heart race the closer we come

Down the aisle we walk

All eyes on us

Your heart races

"Go Jon," I whisper.

You look up at me, your face full of smiles

In a flash you release my hand oh my little one

Your tiny legs race towards him

Kal kneels down, his arms wide open

You run into them

Tears pour down his cheek as he holds you close

"Welcome home my little star, my Jon," Kal says to you.

_"Why are you crying father?" you ask as you wipe away his tears. "Have I made you sad?"_

He kisses the top of your forehead

"Oh no my little star you have not made me sad," Kal replies. "You and your mother have made me really happy. I have moon and star back with me."

Embrace and love surround you our little one as I reach you both

I see Sun's eyes

Hunger, desire, passion, fire stare back at me

With you in his arms Kal embraces me

His lips claim mine

"Now I am whole," he whispers. "Now that I stand in the sun with my moon and star."

"Now I am whole," I whisper back my eyes filled with tears. "And that I stand in the sun beside you."

Oh our little star we are all whole now

For we are home

All of us

Sun, Moon and Little Star


	10. Quickie 5: I Mustn't Let Go

**Quickie # 5: I Mustn't Let Go**

The Watchtower, over North America

Alone, alone I stare at my hands.

Bruised and battered they stare back up at me

Scares of what almost was lost

Innocence...

Tears as pools well up in my eyes

A child's voice rings out loud breaking the damns in my soul

I shut my eyes tightly...

I mustn't cry, I shall not cry

Block out the images

All those painful images of his little face...

Gotham City, Central Bridge an hour earlier

A battle rages

The weight of a hundred lives rest upon my shoulders

I struggle I strain

I mustn't let go

Screams of terror fill my ears

A bridge on my back

I struggle, I falter...

The bridge slips down

A boy falls rolling past me

I reach my hand grabbing his

_"__Wonder Woman help me!" the little boy cries_

I mustn't let go

The bridge digs deep into my flesh

My blood flows

It dances down to my hand

I mustn't let go...

His tinny fingers start to slip from my grasp...

Panic filled his eyes... as he sees the turmoil raging around us.

_ "__Just look at me little one," I reply. "Just look at me... I won't let you fall..."_

Gaea herself shook above us

I wince as I feel the bridge cut deeper

I mustn't let go

I cry unto the gods for strength

But they do not answer me

I can't hold this...

...Yet I must hold this

Slip, slip

My eyes open wide...

"_Just hold on..."I shout._

My blooded hand holds his

The horror, oh the horror

I feel his tiny hands slip away from mine.

He falls...

I scream

_"__Nooo!"_

I mustn't let go

A hundreds live depend on my to hold them upon my back

A gust of wind blows passed.

"Hermes?" I ask. "Why have thou forsaken me oh brother?"

Tears welled up in my eyes...

Shut them, I must shut them

I mustn't let go

Warmth, oh the warmth

_"__I have not forsaken one who is beloved of Helios's crimson brother,"_

My eyes open to the colors of the gods 

Green, black, silver, red and blue

I feel a hand a top mine

The warmth of the Helios encircles me

_"__Got you Diana," you call._

The warmth of Helios's envelops me

Tears rest at the corners of my eyes

I mustn't let go

Your powerful blue arms embrace me

_"__Do not cry," I whisper. "He mustn't see me cry... I mustn't let go" _

The world is upon my back

I mustn't let go

Your hand brushes gently across the plains of my cheeks

My eyes open to your red and yellow 'S'

Hope...

_"__You can let go now Diana," you whisper. "Everyone is safe. You saved them all."_

You lift the your powerful hands above us

_ "__Kal I..."_

_ "__You can let go..."_

Could I? ...

My hands tremble as I feel the world lift off my back and onto yours

I look down unto my hand

Blood and deep gashes cover my flesh

_ "__Diana, we have everything under control here," you reply. "Go up to the Watchtower, I'll be up soon."_

_"__I am fine," I reply._

I lie

I mustn't let go

_ "__Diana please," your voice trembles before you pause in midsentence. _

The weight of the bridge in his hands he stared into my eyes

_ "__...I have never heard you scream before..." you reply._

... A deafening silence filled the space between us

Unspoken words filled the air in his eyes

The Watchtower, above North America

Alone, all alone I sit

_"__Save me Wonder Woman..."_

A tear trickles down my cheek

I mustn't let go

One tear turns into two

Drip drop

My tears collect at my feet

I mustn't let go

_ "__Diana," you whisper. _

I look up to see you

A blue and red god armored amongst men yet you stand there as a humble farmers son

Your warmth engulfs me

I mustn't let go

Your power and strength holds me close

My breath shallows

_"__You can let go," you whisper into my neck. _

My chin collapses into your forearms

I mustn't let go

_"__I am your shelter from the storm," you reply with a gentle kiss unto my battered back._

Could I let go?

_"__Let the sun care for the moon," you reply as you lace your hands with mine._

I can let go

I can let go for you are with me

The tears flow

I crumple forwards

_"__I lost my grip," I reply. "He could have died..."_

You lean atop me, holding me close

Your crimson cape cascades over us

_"__I know Diana," you reply into my back. "I know..."_

My eyes close as I feel your words gently vibrate on my back

_ "__I wasn't strong enough..." I reply. _

_ "__Yes you where..." you whisper with a kiss on my wounds._

A shutter runs down my spine with every word parting your lips

_ "__You saved everyone on that bridge today Diana..." you reply. "And you had me..."_

You lean us back upright

Your hands guide my face to look into your eyes

Your warmth and love hidden behind them

_"__Hal caught the boy," you reply. _

_ "__He is safe?" I ask._

_ "__Yes moon," you reply. "You didn't fail him, he saw all the people you saved. His mother was one of them."_

My mind sees the god of green envelop the boy with his light

The boys face fades with a smile...

_"__I have not forsaken you sister," my brother whispers to me._

I look away from you, but you pull me back

Eyes to eyes there is nothing but a sea of blue between us

_"__You will never have to hold the world up alone again," you reply your eyes hooded, "For I shall hold it up with you."_

My heart stops, his heart races

_"__Kal," I whisper..._

My face flushes

Your thumb brushes my cheek carrying away a tear

_ "__Come with me," you reply. _

You stand up

Your hand extends down to me

You lift me up, into your arms

_"__I can walk myself," I reply as I look up into your face._

_ "__I know but tonight you don't have to," you reply back with a smile._

I can let go, for I am with you

Alone no longer you carry me to your safe haven

Steel and crimson around us

_"__Let me prepare a bath," you say as you walk off into the bathroom. _

The sound of water clicks on

I struggle to unlatch my armor

I wince in pain as I feel my wounds healing

_"__Let me," you whisper._

I shutter runs down my spine

You unlace me

My armor hits the floor

Naked and bare I stand before.

I can let go for you are with me

You wrap your cape around me

You lift me up

The warmth of your closeness overwhelms

_"__Let the sun care for the moon," you whisper once more. _

I can get go, for you are with me

_ "__Let my love wash your wounds," you whisper as you lift me up. "Let me lips sooth your soul."_

Light as a feather that is how I feel with you

I can let go for you are with me

Placing me unto the ground I feel the cool bathroom tiles beneath my feet

Wrapped in your crimson cape I hear your armor fall

Naked and bare as I you stand before me

I can let out, for you are with me

Your hand extends to me

_"__Kal," I whisper as I take your hand. "The moon shall love the sun's embrace."_

I can let go, I must let go

Hand in hand

Both naked and bare

Water flowing

Ever cleansing and pure

Collides with us as we step into its purifying grace

The warmth of Helios in front me

The warmth of the water behind me

Trapped yet finally free

I can let go, for you are with me

Your kissing claim me lips

You pull me in close

Water falling, cascading down our bodies

Lips part yet are claimed once more

Breath is lost, yet found within your kiss

Your hands trace up and down my body

My blood washes from me

Your hands soothes me

Your hands spurn me

Inflame me

I float off the ground claiming your lips as mine

You pull me even closer

You whisper my name

_"__Diana,"_

I whisper yours

_"__Kal,"_

I stare down at your face

Your eyes burn with Rao's fire

Hunger and passion so longing denied

Yet no longer able to be contained

You reach up to me

Your powerful hands wrap my legs around your waist

I can get go for you are with me

Your eyes never leave mine

_"__Moon oh my beloved," you whisper._

Water pure

Water unifying

Cascades on us

Thrusts upon thrust

I gasp

You claim my lips

I wince in pain

Your touch upon cheek comforts me

Pain turns to pleasure as I feel you within me

I can let go for you are with me

Pleasures upon pleasures unknown to the world of man I feel with you

Eyes burning

Their hunger filled gaze into mine

So close yet so far

I can not bare it

Your name rest upon my lips as I run my fingers through your black curls

You hand hold me closer

Harder and harder you thrust into me

The edge so near

I can let go for you are with me

_"__Kal," I call louder and louder._

My words spurn you

Taunt you take more of me

My body is yours and yours is mine this night and every other hence

I can let go,

_"__I am yours Kal," I whimper breathless._

_ "__And I am yours Diana," you reply with a kiss._

My body screams for you

The edge so near

Our bodies entwined unified by the purity of water

Take me all of me

As I take in all of you

Mind, body and spirit become one as we scream

Passion claim us

We let go

Our names on we others lips

Breathless we stare into the abyss that is each others eyes

The pleasure overwhelms as you linger within me

Lips breathlessly claim as the water cascades down our bodies

_"__I love you moon," you whisper._

_ "__And I you sun," I reply._

I finally let you for I have you with me


	11. Chapter 6: Dream Walking

Warning! This is rated M for Mature... This SMWW naughtiness isn't for the faint of heart... For real... You have been warned... hehe Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Dream Walking**

Diana's room on Themyscira

"Home at last," I whisper to myself as I drop my blade onto the floor.

All covered in a purplish slim I breathless make my way to a chair seated in front of my vanity. With each sluggish step I remove a piece of my armor until I am completely naked.

Stopping in front of the vanity I linger in front of its mirror for a brief moment.

Slowly my eyes dance up my firm: thighs, belly and breasts. As I think of my nakedness in the mirror my hands graze down the sides of my body. Like most Amazon the call of battle gets my blood flowing.

I feel my heart still racing in my chest from the heat of battle. Sliding my hands up to my breasts I shudder as my fingers just slightly graze my nipples. The pleasure just shot right through me. With ever so slightest of touch my fingers caress my breasts. My eyes close as I begin to make gentle circles around them; over, under and all around them. From the darkest part of me I imagine a powerful hand caressing them, his power hands.

"I wish..." I begin to speak but I stop myself.

_"__Me too..."_

"Kal," I whisper.

My eyes shoot open. Quickly reach for the water basin besides me.

"I must not think of him," I whisper to myself.

Picking up the wet cloth inside the basin I wipe my face. Breathing in deeply I dip the cloth back into the water. As my hand trembles the water inside the basin I see Kal; his powerful body towering behind me, caressing my every curve. He couldn't ever be here I thought to myself. An island full of mistrustful Amazons, he'd be dead before even made it into Themysciran airspace.

Shaking the image of Kal from my mind I continue washing myself clean. After

wiping the last bit of goo from my body I slump onto the chair behind me and breathe

a sigh of relief.

"Finally some quiet," I whisper to myself.

Leaning forwards onto the vanity I place my forehead atop its cool marble on top of the vanity and close my eyes.

Creak... creak... creak... the sound of a little footsteps hits my ears.

"Go away," I reply harshly.

"Oh come on cousin," a voice replies with a sigh. "You are really no fun Diana."

"Eros I am not in the mood for you or your games," I reply sitting back up.

"Really cousin me play games with people's lives?" Eros asks as he stares down at me in shock.

Looking over my shoulder I meet his words with my eyebrow raised.

"Will I don't with you," he replies. "I do however have a gift for you."

"That couldn't wait until the morning..." I reply.

"Well no," he replies taking a seat atop my marble vanity. "Especially after that little display I just saw..."

"Pardon me?" I ask staring hard at my cousin.

Eros laughs, "You touching yourself and imaging it was the Kryptonian..."

I leap from my seat throwing if back several feet.

"Minded your tongue Eros..." I reply harshly.

I stare into Eros's eyes. He was up to something. His stance before me was one of battle not of friendly conversation. Slowly Eros walks towards me. Each step was like a trance. I tried to turn from him but to no avail. My eyes were fixed onto him.

"Release me!" I order as Eros reaches me.

"Well then cousin," he says smiling. "Then what were thinking about as you touched yourself... Apollo no, no was it Orion's hand that stirred you so?"

I snap forwards at him but he jumps back laughing.

"Mind your manners Amazon," Eros replies. "Or I might have to use the lasso of truth on you. Now tell me what where you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of nothing," I reply.

"Oh really?" Eros asks reaching into his gun holsters.

"I am going to regret not telling you aren't I?" I ask look back at him.

He replies with a slight giggle, "Nope..."

Pulling his guns from their holsters he aims them at me.

"Ok really Eros..." I reply as he points his gun at me. "That isn't really needed, just put the guns down and I won't kill you when you release me. I promise."

Eros gasps as he aims his gun at my heart, "Really Diana I am surprised by you. Thinking I would shoot you because you won't admit you were thinking about him..."

Eros walks closer to me.

_Kal's hands sliding down my body as he kisses my neck. _

"...his hands all over you," he continues with a scuff. "You should see what he imagines about you..."

"..._So full," I hear Kal's voice growl._

The sensation of breath upon my neck sends shudders down my spine. I am left breathless. I feel a hand firmly cup my breasts. They felt different from moments before, more tender and aching. I low sigh parts me lips.

_"__... I just want a little taste..." Kal growls. _

I feel a gentle licking upon my naked breasts.

_"__Um num num," he whisper as I feel a sucking sensation around my breasts._

Two lips gently caressing one of my nipples. Struggling to catch my breath from the sensation building within me, my chest feels heavier. I try and look down but a hand covers my eyes.

_"__Not yet Cousin..." Eros whispers. _

The cool touch of the barrel of the guns of Eros rests directly over my heart pulls me back to my room.

"...I thought you would have known me better than that," Eros continues with a devilish smile upon his face. "Well you are right about one thing Diana..."

"Eros don't..."

Before I could finish I feel myself get blown back towards the bed. A cool sensation brushes passed my cheek.

"Sweet dream cousin..." he replies as he looks down at me. "You'll thank my later...I know Kal-El will..."

"Eros you son of a bitch..." I groggily reply as I feel my eyes grow heavy.

_"__Diana, Diana?" _

_My eyes open. I hear someone calling my name..._

_ "__Where in Hades am I?" I ask myself._

_ "__Diana?" the voice called once more, but more panicked. _

_ "__Hello?" I call back. _

_A light flickers in the distance. Getting up off the ground I look towards it. _

_ "__Why not go towards it?"_

_ "__Who said that?" I ask looking to my right. _

_ "__We did," the voice answers playfully laughing. _

_ "__Show yourself!" I shout quickly turning to my left._

_The voices giggle._

_ "__Why not give yourself to him?" the voice laughs._

_ "__Come again," I reply._

_ "__Silly War wields truth yet denies her own," the voice replies snickering. _

_ "__I deny nothing!" I reply still turning in circles looking for the origins of the voice._

_ "__Then what was War thinking about as she touched herself?" the voice asks._

_I feel my face blush. _

_ "__I was thinking about no one..." I reply_

_ "__Liar, liar pants on fire," the voice giggles. "Yes liar, liar you were thinking about him... The Kryptonian..."_

_A warm hand brushes across my breasts as hot breath breathes into my neck. _

_ "__Mmm yes, yes she was thinking about him touching her," the voice laughs. "Oh but there is more..."_

_The voice cackles. _

_ "__I will not play this game creature," I reply. _

_ "__A game, you say War?" the voice asks. "This is only the beginning."_

_Still looking around in the darkness I notice the faint light in the distance had grown closer. I begin to run towards it but the voice starts laughing overhead._

_"__I am going nowhere with your creature!" I shout._

_As I run towards the light I feel its warmth. The closer and closer I get towards the light I see the glimmering blue marbles of my bedchambers._

_"__Freedom," I whisper as I step into the light._

_"__Now that was easy," the voice laughs. _

_A tall thin finger steps into the light from darkness._

_"__Eros are sure she'll enjoy this?" another voice says. "I mean the Kryptonian's dreams are intense when it comes to Diana..."_

_"__Oh you worry too much mother," Eros replies. "I picked a nice one for them both."_

_"__Which one is that my son?" Aphrodite asks as she join her son that the lit portal._

_"__You'll see," Eros replies. _

_"__Now I am worried," Aphrodite replies shaking her head. _

_"__Welcome to the land of dreams cousin..." _

_Diana's bedchambers_

_Stepping from the portal I feel the coolness of my bedchambers marble floor. _

_ "__What manner of madness was that," I ask myself looking back at the portal. _

_Walking back over to my vanity I yawn closing my eyes. Stretching my hands up high I feel an unimaginable warmth behind me. _

_Creak... creak _

_I open my eyes but I see a large hand with blue sleeves covers my face._

_ "__Hello Moon..." _

_"__Kal?" I ask. _

_"__Missed me?" he asks._

_"__You can't be here..."_

_He laughs, "And why not?"_

_I brush his hand away._

_"__My mother and my sisters," I reply. _

_As I start to look up into the vanity he turns me to face him. I feel his armor brush against my stomach. My mouth parts slightly._

_"__How is that possible?" I ask myself. "He is not close enough to me to be able to do that."_

_As I stop in front of him he lifts my chin up._

_"__They don't know I'm here," he replies staring into my eyes. "Plus your mother is starting to warm up to me..."_

_Looking into his smiling face I am lost in his eyes. I feel him move us backwards towards the vanity. _

_"__My mother warm up to you?" I chuckle. "I highly doubt it..."_

_Kal laughs yet again as his body move I feel him brush against my stomach. My mouth parts and my eyes close._

_"__Why did his armor feel so pleasurable against my exposed flesh?" I ask myself. _

_In all the years I had know Kal and touched his armor nothing felt this, well pleasurable. _

_"__You like that I see..." Kal says his voice low._

_"__Like what?"_

_"__Your belly against my armor," he replies smiling. _

_"__Kal don't insult my intelligence," I reply. "I don't have a belly..."_

_Kal's hands slide down my body grabbing my hips tightly. Turning me around to face the mirror he leans down to my neck. _

_"__Oh really?" Kal whispers into my ears. "Then why do you look so supple and full..."_

_At his words I open my eyes. Slowly looking up into the vanities mirror I see myself. My hips were wider and rounder in his large hands. Looking farther up I see my breast fuller, heavier. My dark nipples were larger and even darker against my dark skin. But my stomach... My hands hesitate to touch it as I feel Kal's breath in my ear. I my eye grow hooded at the sight of it. I knew what it was. Rounder, fuller, and full of a life he and I had created._

_"__By the gods," I say as my hand finally touches my little rounded belly._

_Firm yet soft, round yet small, my hand gently caresses it. Moving around my small rounded belly my flesh tingles with every pass of my hands. Stopping at the base of it I feel a hand press back against mine. _

_I gasp, "Kal..."_

_"__And the part I helped out with," Kal replies smiling as he places his hands over mine. "He's making you more beautiful each day."_

_"__He?" I ask._

_"__Sorry I looked," he replies kissing the top of my head. "I couldn't help myself... Seeing you like this just..."_

_"__Seeing me like what?" I ask as I look at him behind me in the mirror. _

_Kal glaze joins mine stares at us in the mirror, my naked supple body against his hard blue armor. He lifts his free hand to his chest clicking the 'S' shield in the middle. His armor resides back into it leaving us flesh against flesh. Dark against light. Soft against hard. _

_"__I have dreamed of this Moon," he whispers he eyes growing redder with each word parting from his lips. "You carrying our child and..."_

_"__...Making love to me as I grow..." I reply my face blushing._

_A low growl parts his lips, "Oh Rao..." _

_"__You claiming this my supple body," I whisper as I slide his hand up my body. _

_"__...Yes..."_

_"__Making me ache for you with every kissing and gentlest caress?" I continue. "As I body grows more sensitive."_

_"__Evil temptress..." he hisses as our hands reach my heavy breast._

_I whimper slightly as I feel his rough callous hands touch my nipples._

_"__Feeling my belly grow beneath your very touch..."I whisper. _

_"__Rao woman," he growls as my breast feel heavier in his grasp. "And I have five more months of this heaven..."_

_I nod with a smile. He leans down and I tilt my lips up to his. Like animal he kissing my lips. Grasping my aching breast harder I whimper slightly at his touch. _

_"__Diana I didn't..." he whispers breaking our kiss. "...I didn't hurt you..."_

_His eyes stared down at me slightly panicked. I meet his words with a gentle kiss on his lips._

_"__Kal, do not hold back from me..." I whisper. "... Your hunger will be satisfied as will mine..."_

_A flare of red seeps from his eyes at my words._

_"__You hungry..." he pauses._

_I place my hands over his grasping my aching breast once more. I whimper from the pleasure of it. _

_"__... But Zeus yes," I reply as I feel a damp trickle down my hands._

_"__Mmmm," Kal growls as he pushes us backwards._

_Spinning my around I face him as the back of my thighs hit my vanity's edge. Swiftly he lifts me up with his hands spreading my legs on either side of him. He places me top the marble top of my vanity. I shudder as the cool marble touches my butt. Kissing me once more he leaves me breathless. _

_Breaking our kiss he starts to kiss his way down the side of my face. My lips part as I feel him kiss down my body. For a moment he stops lingers at my breast. His hot breath upon them sets my body ablaze. _

_"__I shouldn't let all of this heavenly nectar go to waste," he whispers._

_"__Kal..." I whimper as I feel a droplet hit my belly._

_"__...Kal what?" he grows as he stares at my swollen breasts._

_I see the top of his head move with each drip drop from my breasts hit my belly. _

_"__Suckle them..."I whisper as I reach for his tussled mess of dark curls. "Please..."_

_Kal breathe a chilled blast of air again them causing me to grab his hair tighter. _

_"__I hunger for the other place Moon as well," he replies stares at my belly. _

_He leans forwards pleasing a kiss upon my belly button. _

_"__... Please..." I beg tilting his head up to me. "They hurt so when they are like this, heavy and aching."_

_As I speak a large drop tumbles onto my belly. Slowly it slides down lingering at my belly button. Kal stares at before looking to my eyes. They pleaded for him to taste it. He leans forward sticking out his tongue. Gently he tongue makes a tiny circle around my belly button before consuming the tiny droplet. But one droplet wasn't enough. Slowly his placed kisses all the way up my body licking out every fallen droplet. _

_"__More," he growled as he stares back up at my breasts._

_With his eyes so red he takes my right breast into his mouth. Never breaking eye contact he suckles from me. My eyes grow heavy with the feeling of absolute pleasure with every move of his mouth. As I feel my eyes close he bites down hard on my aching nipples force my eyes open. He stare at me, his eyes wanting me to watch him please me. Watch my handy work Moon his eyes screamed. Watch as Sun makes you scream his name into the palace air. _

_I comb my hands through his dark curls but soon becomes extremely unbearable as I feel my left breast neglected by his hungry lips. Pulling his head back he stares up as me red seeping from his eyes and my milk dripping down the corner of his mouth. His eyes shift to my left breast before he claims in his mouth. _

_I am left helpless at the mercy of his touch. War herself begging for more and more of him. His lips suddenly leave my breasts as he hands slide down my belly to me. I whimper for my breasts still hungry for his touch but other places crazed his attention. _

_"__Don't stop," I say looking down at him between my legs._

_"__Never," he replies kissing my lips once more. _

_I feel his kiss deepen. I feel myself open up before him as I see one of his fingers slide me apart. I shudder as his thumb gently grazes me._

_"__Does Moon like this?" he asks as he staring up into my hooded eyes. _

_"__Yes," I reply._

_Quickly he flicks his thumb against me. I meet his touch with a whimper._

_"__More?" he asks smiling at me. _

_I nod. Again he flicks me faster than before. I whimper louder leaning forwards to him. _

_"__Kal please," I whisper into his ears as I feel my belly touch my thighs. _

_Kal smiles as he hears me moan as my belly and thighs meet. Grabbing my butt he pulls me to the edge of the vanity lifting my legs over his shoulders._

_"__What happens next..." he growls low between my legs. _

_I gasp as he speaks for I feel him press down on me slightly before flicking me again. My mouth parts as I feel his tongue replace his fingers touching me. Slowly and achingly he touches me. Leaning back I brace myself with my hands. My hips rock with every touch of his tongue. __I feel a scream of pleasure building in my throat. Tightly I bite down on my lips to stop myself from screaming his name. _

_"__... So sensitive Moon?" he growls as he gently blows against me._

_I clamp down on the marble vanity as his chilled breath touches my wetness. A kiss upon me soon follows. His head between my legs I lean back even further. Faster and faster he moves taking me to the edge but stopping just shy of breaking me. Tighter and tighter I begin to grasp the marble beneath me until it cracks in my hands. _

_"__We can't do this here," I whimper as he looks up at me. "We'll break something..."_

_"__No Moon we can't have that can we," he replies as he kisses my belly. _

_His eyes burn redder and redder as he sees the linger hunger in my eyes. In a flash his grabs my butt lifting me off the vanity. My legs wrap around his waist holding him close but not where we both desired to be. Wrapping one of his powerful arms around me he pulls my belly and breasts into his chest. All of my senses explode as I feel his body next to him. The sensation causes me to look down at my belly against him._

_"__We made this..." I gasp as the sensation running through me. _

_His flesh upon mine my growing belly was overwhelming. _

_"__Yah we did," her replies as he kisses me. "And it is a beautiful thing."_

_Breaking our kiss I smile as we press our forehead together._

_"__I have a confusion Diana," Kal says he red eyes looking down at me belly. _

_"__What?" I ask._

_"__Eros came to me when I got home..." he pauses._

_I feel him burn hotter against me. _

_"__That evil little fuck," I grumble under my breath. "And you told him about this?" _

_"__Yes," he replies shyly. "Don't be mad at him. He was only trying to help."_

_I see the embarrassment on his face. He didn't need to feel this way. Looking down at my belly and breasts against him I had to admit I was turned on. _

_ "__So what happens next in this fantasy of yours?" I ask as I grind my hips in his hands._

_A low growl parts from his lips as he stares at me his face puzzled. _

_ "__Really?" he asks hungrily. _

_ "__Kal there are no secrets between us," I reply lacing my hands through his hair as I tilt his head to face mine. "So please... tell... me."_

_ "__You don't want to know Diana..."_

_I place my hands upon his lips I smile, "I want to know Kal..."_

_A devilish smile spread across his face. He slides me down his abs until I feel something hot and throbbing against me._

_ "__I slide you down my body," he hisses as he feels my hips grinding on him. "...And tease you with..."_

_As I rock my hips against him my body hungers no craves for more. _

_"__Now who's the evil tempter," I whisper._

_He rocks his hips against me as his lips claim mine. Lost in the closeness of our bodies he walks us backwards to my bed. Our kiss deepens with every step. I feel him grow harder against me. His legs hit my bed. _

_"__I am," he replies._

_"__The bed," I whisper as I stare into his eyes. "What happens next?"_

_"__I place so on the bed," he replies as he floats us up slightly off the ground._

_Rotating us the higher we make us ourselves horizontal. His powerful flips me beneath him as he slowly lowers us onto my bed. The cool sheets hit my bed hit my back making me moan but I feel him leave me._

_"__Then..." I ask I slowly look at him at the foot of the bed._

_Kal stands back he admires me before leaning down onto the bed. Slowly he presses down on to it. His eyes so full of hunger he crawls up my body leaving a trail of kisses behind him. His lips caress every inch of me until I feel his weight upon me. I move beneath him as his legs pin me to the bed. Propped up on four arms he keeps the bulk of his weight off my belly._

_"__I kiss all the way up our body," he growls as he places the final kiss upon my lips. _

_"__It will be hard this way," I reply as I look from him to my belly._

_"__Oh there are ways..." he replies back as he places his hands on my sides. "I want to watch your face as I please you..."_

_Gently he moves me onto my sides. I shudder my belly hits my sheets._

_"__...Over..."_

_Reaching back to my feet he caresses my ankle. Lifting my leg up he opens me up to him. Resting my legs against his chest he teases me. His long strokes against me cause me to shatter. _

_"__...and over again..." he hisses as he places his hand upon my belly. _

_I ache as I look down to him slowly enter. I groan of pleasure come from his lips. I gasp as I feel every inch of him slow enter me. My eyes close as I adjust to the size of him. _

_"__By the gods..." I whimper closing my eyes tighter._

_His hand reaches for my face. Gently he brushes the sides of my cheek._

_"__Open your eyes," he whispers. _

_I open them to see him leaning down to me his red eyes inches from mine. He thrust into me slowly claiming my lips in a kiss. My mouth parts as he thrusts again. His eyes never leave mine as I twist slight to meet his gaze. __A smile spreads across his face as he sees the pleasure on my face. _

_"__Kal..." I moan softly._

_He growls as I moan his name faintly with every thrust. He hand caresses the fullness of my body with each stronger deeper thrust. His eyes burn like fire as they watch my heavy breast bounce with every thrust he makes. It spurs him to do more. _

_His hips grind against me allowing him to go deeper. My hand slides down my breasts. I tease myself adding more pleasure to our lovemaking but Kal pushes my hands away. I shudder as a little droplet forms on my fingers._

_"__These are all mine until the little one comes," he growl placing a kiss upon the middle of my chest. "So until then Diana no touchy, touchy..."_

_I watch his lips take one of my breasts into his mouth as he continues to thrust into me. My hands grab his head holding him close to me. As he suckles me his thrusts become harder and more intense. __The edge was near._

_"__Kal," I repeat softly._

_I feel him smile against my breast as he hears his name. A light trickle falls down the sides of my breast. He looks up from my breasts to my pleasure filled face. He climbs his way back up to my face. Looking into my eyes he laces his fingers into my hair holding us closer together. Body against body he thrusts harder and harder. _

_"__...So close..." I moan. "... I..."_

_"__... I know..." he replies he hooded eyes staring into mine. _

_Deeper, faster he goes until I can no longer keep his name from my lips. Inside my body tightens around him. A pulsing sensation I had never felt come upon me. I scream his name into the Themysciran night sky. My body shudders against his as we come together. He wraps his arm underneath of me lifting me onto his lap. His thrusts rock us slow and gently as my belly and breasts move with each rocking motion. I moan low for he was still inside of me. My hips roll as I adjust to him. My belly pressing against him he kisses me. _

_Breathlessly we stare into each others eyes. I wrap my arms around him as his hands dance up and down the middle of my spine. _

_My hooded eyes still the hunger in his. _

_"__One day..." I whisper into his lips. _

_His hearts races against mine. My hips on their own rock against him as my lips hover over his. _

_"__... This will be more than a dream..." I whisper looking down at my belly. _

_His hands spread down the sides of my back to the edge of my belly._

_"__Yes Moon," he whispers back caressing the side of our growing child. "...One day..."_

Diana's Bedchambers on Themyscira

**INCOMING CALL: WATCHTOWER**

My eyes shoot open as I quickly sit up in my bed. Breathlessly I place my hand upon my chest.

"Wonder Woman here..." I reply as I catch my breath.

**"****Diana are you alright?" I hear Superman's voice over the com. **** "****Your vitals are elevated..."**

Closing my eyes I gather myself.

"I was just having a good dream Kal..." I reply blushing.

**"****I see," he replies.**

As he speaks I assume Kal already knew my answer for he was having a good dream too. I could sense him smile through the com.

** "****We have a breakout in Blackgate all hands are on deck," he replies. **

"I'm on my way Superman," I reply getting out of bed.

**"****And Diana..." he pauses.**

"Yes Kal," I reply.

**"****I wanted to know if you'd like to go to dinner with me later this week," he asks. **

As I place my armor back on I smile.

"I would like that," I reply. "I would like that a lot."

I close the com with a giant smile on my face. Floating into the skies I look back to my bed chambers to see a thin man on my balcony.

"Eros," I whisper. "Thank you..."

He smiles back before fading away

"Your welcome Cousin." He voice rings. "Told you that you'd thank me later."


	12. Chapter 7

This Superman/Wonder Woman short comes via Samuel Hunter who let me see one of his lovely new pieces based off of Hernan and Bekka aka the Superman and Wonder Woman from Justice League: Gods and Monsters. Rated N of the naughtiness... Enjoy

**Chapter 7: To Bed**

The Watchtower

Superman that arrogant son of a bitch, what makes him so super? Was it his strength or was it his ego giving this man the nerve to speak to me like this constantly. I show weakness just once for him and I never get to live it down. Granted it was amazing. I mean really, really amazing. I mean I have never screamed so during sex in my life and I had lived for a very long time. But this conceding ass won't let it go.

"I belong to no one I am Wonder Woman!" I scream to myself as Superman stares into my eyes. "Yet he has my heart along with other things that hungered for him."

As I walk down the corridors of the Watchtower I make my down to me bedroom. Glancing over my shoulder I realize he was following me.

"Must you stare when I am clearly no longer paying attention to you," I grumble as I turn to face me.

"Mi amor..." he whispers softly.

I growl low as I stop in front of my bedroom door.

"Must he do that?" I pose myself. "Strong Bekka this is an act."

Slowly dragging my eyes up his towering frame I feel a hunger rise up in me.

"No Bekka," I tell myself. "He is an ass... that can make you beg by using his smile... DAMN IT!"

Love and hate are cut from the same cloth that is what Orion told me that first night he took me to his special place on Apokolips. That feeling of wonder, I thought I had lost it forever when he was taken from me. But as I stand here in front of this ass, this arrogant infuriating ass of man I feel as I once did. Danger, lust, wanting, passion and all of the other things lovers feel he amplifies them times ten.

"I don't want him..." I lied to myself.

"Good night..." he murmurs softly.

I watch him turn from me and my heart leaps in my chest.

"Don't let him go," my heart screams.

My hand reaches towards him.

"Where do you think you are going?" I whisper as I grab onto his arm.

"To bed..." he replies as she slowly turns to me.

His face was hardened with loneliness and desire. The wall had fallen. Like always it was his eyes that gave him away.

"You've got that part right..." I mutter as I slide my hand down his arm to his hand. "But you're heading to for the wrong bed..."

The look of shock on his face was priceless. I had told him no but my no meant yes, a thousand times yes.

"I thought you didn't want..." he answers as I bring his hand to my lips.

Gradually I kiss his rough hand before placing it against my supple cheek. A slight smile spreads across his face as I slowly start to back up to the door to my bedroom.

"I want what I want when I want it..." I reply as my back hits the door. "Is that a problem for you Hernan? I can always call Steve too..."

Pinned, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rush of pleasure made my heart race. Hernan moves his face closer to mine as both his hands hit the door on either side of me. I shutter as the reinforced door buckles beneath his hands. His breath quickens as we stare at one another. He was hungry and so was I.

"So I'm what?" he growls as he stares into my eyes. "Just a sex toy for you?"

As she speaks I slide my hand free hand to the doorknob behind me. I watch his unflinching face stare at me as he watches me grab the door knob. He was a caged tiger. He was waiting on something: permission to touch, me to feel me or to please me. Men in power were all the same with so many 'yes men' around them they like being controlled.

Click, as the door opens his eyes flare red with an unnatural hunger. He takes a step forwards into my room still pinning me to the door.

"Essentially..." I reply breathless.

Moving his lips directly over mine his lips hovers over mine.

"I can work with that," he answers as he claims my lips.

The air in my lungs leaves me as his kiss consumes me. I feel my feet lift off the floor as he pulls me into his body. The coolness of the door was replaced by the warmth of his body. His hands slide down my body until he reaches my butt.

"Clothes off," I order him as I break our kiss.

He hisses as my orders leave my mouth.

"I don't take orders Bekka," he growls back. "Not from you or anyone."

I look down his massive chest smiling. Leisurely I back away from him. Turning my back to him I unlace my armor.

"Too bad Hernan," I whisper as I look over my shoulder. "I am not wearing any underwear..."

I unhook my breastplate. It clinks to the floor with a thud.

"Ay Dios..." he growls.

"Why don't check for yourself?" I hum as my hands slide up to breasts.

In a flash I feel him rush up behind me. Looking onto the floor I see his coat and shirt had joined my breastplate. His callus hands dance down my back until he reaches my butt. Hernan's hands split going down my outer thighs. I roll my hips against him.

"Remove my pants," I growl.

"Is that an order?" I hisses as I feel his hardness against me.

"Yes," I reply.

A kiss lands on my neck as his hand slides back up to my waist. With a slight tug he rips off my pants.

"Damn..." he moans.

Slowly I turn to face me and all see are his red eyes taunting me. Sauntering up to him I lace my fingers around belt. I unfasten his belt and pants. I smile as I watch his pants fall to the floor.

"Left me up," I order him.

With one hand he lifts me up. My legs land on either side of his massive body just above him. Body to body I feel his heart race against mine as I stare down at him. Our lips collide as I lace his hair between my fingers. As we float I feel his body curve up beneath me. He was so close. It was evil torment feeling his throbbing self so close to me.

"I want it..." I say as he slides himself against my pussy.

"Come again," he growls. "Couldn't quiet hear you..."

My witty reply was silenced as I feel him brush against me once more. Over and over again he taunts me with just the tip. What an evil bastard? With every caress he claims my lips deeper and fiercer. Take me to the edge but backing away just as the words he wanted me to say were on the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck this!" I scream having had enough of his games.

I slide my hand behind me and grab him. I watch the hunger in his eyes triple as I guide him to my pussy. Rolling my hips I guide him in. A sharp moan leaves his lips as he feels my wetness. Bit by bit I slide down him until he is completely inside. I tighten around him moaning. My head hits collapse against him from the pleasure.

Rolling my I start the pace of my thrusts slowly at first...

"I want you to suffer you ass," I think to myself.

He holds me closer as I start to pick up the pace.

"Bekka..." he growls.

He thrusts up meeting my thrust with his own. Power and impassioned he wanted more of me.

"... too slowly..." he hissed. "Stop toying with me..."

"Me toy with you?" I ask lying through my teeth. "Never..."

"... You are avoiding the sweet spot," he growls low.

His voice was almost animal in nature. My eyes open wide he takes over the pace. Faster and fasters he went yet he went deep hitting the sweet spot; moving harder and harder with each motion of his thrusts.

I crumple onto his muscular chest as my words get lost in the moans leaving my lips. My nails dig into his back as the pressure builds. I can't... I can't...

"Hernan..." I moan.

As I whimper his name I feel him start to thrust even harder. Gods of Apokolips he was amazing. We were so close to the edge. Slowly I look up from his chest breathless. He leans down and claims my lips as she cum together.

Breaking our kiss I place my chin on his chest.

"Now that was good my sex toy..." I whisper.

Hernan smiles as he brushes the damp strains of hair from my face.

"This sex toy is glad he satisfied his mistress," he laughs. "Shall I do it again for round two..."

"If you insist," I sigh with a smile.

"Mi amor," I growls as he claims my lips. "...You know I do."


	13. Quicky 6:Good Morning

**Quickie 6: Good Morning **

I yearn for your sweet warmth first thing in the morning. A lesson I learned quickly after our first time in the cool arctic snow. Nothing compares to it, nothing in heaven or the earth.

As I wake my eyes meet your resting face and the rising dawn.

"The mighty sun still rests his weary head," I whisper softly as I yawn.

In all the few nights we have spent together he beaten me up but not this morn. This morning I could watch over him as he does for me in those brief moments of respite and nepenthe we share. Moments were there we are not gods amongst men but just mortals in loves passionate embrace.

As I look over to him he is lost in a dream somewhere: maybe my beloved stares at the stars looking for his long forgotten homeland and found it is lost not longer. In this rare moment I find the protector has become the protected.

A stray curl cascades down his forehead.

"I finally beat you up sun," I whisper brush the curl from his face.

I smile softly as his blue eye finally open.

"That you have moon," he whispers back. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," I chuckle placing a kiss upon his lips. "I only wished to watch the sunrise with you..."

He smiles the purest smile I had even seen.

"...If you well let me?" I continue.

"Ah..." his moans as the sun's first light creeps over the horizon.

Slowly he rises from my bed as the sheets fall from his naked body. Placing his feet on the floor he says not a word and keeps his back to me. My heart sinks. He did not wish for me to see him like that. The rising sun was his time with his god. Something so personal and ever so private, I should not have asked.

"Kal I'm sorry..." I whisper. "This is your time with Rao..."

I look away from him staring at the spot where he once laid. As the sun rises it casts his shadow over me.

"Moon, please join me," he replies.

I look up to a red light glowing from his body as the sunlight dances up his powerful firm. He hand extends down to me.

"And you should see all gods aren't like your family," he smiles. "Some are like you..."

My hand reaches up to his. The warmth from him was overwhelming yet soothing as I take his hand. Higher and higher he floats pulling me up with him until we can see all of Themyscira. Eyes to eyes we stare naked basking in Rao's light.

"Some like me?" I blush.

He pulls me in close.

"Gentle," he whispers placing a kiss on my lips.

"I am gentle warrior now," I hum back.

"Yes," he answers with another kiss. "The fiercest gentlest warrior a little farm boy could ever love..."

"Love..." I whisper into his lips.

He breaks our kiss and lightning white eyes to crimson red eyes once more he breaks me.

"Love and adore," I replies.

My heart soars, racing to the heavens.

"And I you, my protector," I whispers softly as I claim his lips as my own.

Fire and heat rise between us until his smile fades. Super hearing...

"What is it Kal?" I ask.

"Alexia just complemented my butt..." he blushes. "Among other things..."

I laugh, "It is nice..."

"I guess its morning report time?"

I nod.

"We shall finish this later," he continues raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," I reply.

I watch him look down upon the palace and turn the reddest of reds.

"I can feel her eyes on me," he grunts.

"Alexia please leave us until Kal is dressed," I sigh loudly. "The morning report can wait until he has gone."

Kal mouths, his thanks as he floats us back down to my bedroom. Swiftly he dresses himself before heading back to the skies.

"Wait!" I call.

He looks back to me.

"Your glasses, you almost forgot them," I say as I place his glasses on his face.

He smiles, "What would Clark Kent do without Ms Prince to help him?"

"He wouldn't be so handsome without his glasses on," I reply.

Once more we kiss one last kiss before we are gods once more.

"Next time I'm putting the cape on the door," he smiles before finally flying off.

"Cape on the door?" I repeat to myself softly.

Creak... my bedroom door opens.

"I'll explain that after the morning reports..." Alexia replies handing me the morning reports.

"You should have knocked before entering..." I reply as I take the papers in my hands.

"And you should have locked the door..." she grumbles back. "...Clueless clay..."

I gulp.

"At least he knows how to use it," she laughs. "Achilles didn't..."

"Alexia!" I blush.

"Next time cape and locked door!" I shout.


	14. Quickie 7: Flyin'

**Quickie #7: Flyin'**

This was inspired by DC's Truth arc and Queen Bey "Runnin'". Love is worth fighting and sometimes one needs to lost it all to bring them back home.

Diana:

In your tee broken I stand on my balcony overlooking my city

I look to the heavens from where my other half flew

_So where are you? I've been calling you, I miss you_

I whisper to the sky

With my breath upon the four winds I pray you hear them

_Please don't burry us_

But anger rage has consumed your soul

Once a light unto the helpless you have lost yourself

_If I lose myself, I lose it all_

I try to fly but the sorrow in my soul weighs me down for the loss of you

I the warrior am broken for her protector has gone

_Flyin', flyin', flyin'_

_I ain't flyin'_

We have faced the gates of hell together

And they trembled at your voice

We torn down the demons from the skies

And cast them back to their hellish prisons

We have loved in each others arms

And made the gods jealous of us

_Together we'll win it all_

Yet now I am alone

You have flown off to gods nowhere

_Flyin', flyin', flyin'_

My other half is lost in the storms of rage

_If I lose myself, I lose it all_

Some battles can not be won by blades or spears

As tears for the pain you are going through fall down my cheeks

To my knees I fall for you are not alone

_I got you, I got you_

If only you would see

_I got you, I got you_

Kal-El:

_Where else can I go? Where else can I go?_

Broken

Fear consumes me as I walk the streets

I am a failure

How can I call myself the protector if I can not protect those I love?

How can I protect my beautiful warrior from the fiery arrows of the dark?

_Flyin, flyin', flyin' _

Alone in my darkest hour I hear you

_...That crying inside my head, forever drives_

My warrior weeps for me

_If I lose myself I lose it all, if I lose myself I lose it all_

My soul shatters at the sound of her tears

My other half, I am her protector

She is apart of me

She is the best part of me

I can't lose myself

_Flyin', flyin' flyin'_

Towards her I most go

Pigheaded, stubborn I am

She has me, she has me

To her balcony I go

I see her in my shield weeping for me

Tears flow from my eyes

Diana:

_Nothing else matters, you're not here_

In my sorrow at you suffering alone I hear the heavens crack

In my tears I look up to skies

And I see you

Kal:

_I ain't flyin' from myself no more_

She looks up

Eyes red from tears

Never shall I do this

Never shall I cause tears in her eyes

_I got you, I got you_

Diana:

He steps down towards me

To his knees he falls beside me

_I got you, I got you_

Kal:

_Ain't flyin' from myself no more_

My warrior forgive this foolish man

My arms take her into me

Though I am broken, I am now whole

Heart to heart, I hold her close

Diana:

The tears falls

I love you as you are

_I'm ready to face it all_

This tee is all I need

And you

_Together we'll win it all_

Kal:

Lips are claim lips as we embrace

_If I lose myself, I lose it all_

My other half is home

Into her eyes I stare

Lost in the sea of blue

Home

Diana:

_If I lose myself, I lose it all_

My other half is home

I wipe the tears from his cheek

_If I lose myself..._

Kal:

_I lose it all_

Her hand on my cheek breaks me

Pigheaded man I am

I almost lost it all

Kal and Diana:

_Together we'll face it all_

In each others arms we rest

Sorrow has been broken

Joy has come

For we are together


	15. Quickie 8: Back to Sleep

**Quickie #8: Back to Sleep**

Clark's apartment, Downtown Metropolis

The chill of the morning air sends a shiver down my spine as I land on your balcony

Looking through the glass double door I see it 6 am on the clock

"He's probably asleep," I sigh.

My mind flashes to the text I send before I left the Watchtower.

_"__...I know you have to go into the Planet kinda early Kal but if you have time to meet up leave the balcony door open..._

_XOXOXO,_

_Diana..."_

I look at up that the beauty that of the rising sun wondering if your door is open

for me.

My mind spins with endless possibilities

Did you notice my message?

Should I text you my Sun that your Moon is here?

Maybe you don't know what I meant.

What I need...

Breathe in, breathe out confidence building up with every step towards the door

Trembling hands touch the door knob...

I hold my breath...

Click...

The door opens...

An exhale filled with a sigh of relief

"Sun," I smile as I lay my blade and my shield down on the floor.

Step by step I make my way to you.

Breast plate and skirt tumbles to the floor...

Naked and bare I bathe in the sun on my way to you

My heart beats faster as I reach you

I push the door open

"Sun," I whisper.

You don't reply

Mass up muscles that is you rests uncovered and naked

"I know you're half a sleep..."

So soundly you sleep as climb into bed

"...But..."

You move beneath me

I see you smile as I nibble on your lower lip

"I'm up..." you sleepily reply.

I feel something hard beneath me

"...shhh..." I whisper back. "Don't talk Sun..."

My hand glades down my Sun's chiseled body

"Just let me ride..." I moan as I take him onto my hands.

I watch his eyes open as he sees my naked body a top him holding him

Up and down my hands goes.,,,

Your breath quickens my Sun as your eyes follow my every stroke of you

You reach up for me but I pin your hands over your head...

"... fuck you back to sleep Sun..." I whimper.

I rock my hips lower and lower until I feel you pulsing next to me

Your eyes burn red

I bite my lips as I roll my hip onto you

I lean forwards I rock against you

Your lips part as I watch you fighting the urge to take control

Again I whisper, "Just let me ride..."

You growl from the whimper in my voice

My Sun rolls his hips up to meet my own

Breathless...

Heat ...

Kisses...

Fire...

So close...

Ring, ring

"It's work..." he hisses.

So close...

He reaches for his phone...

"I'm not sorry about your job sun but..." I growl into his ear.

I clench my wet warmth around him...

His eye burn even hotter as he looks up at me

I claim his lips

Distraction given as I reach for his phone...

I break your kiss and answer the phone

You mouth what are you doing?

_"__SMALLVILLE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! _

"Morning, Lois," I says as I stare into my Sun's eyes.

_"__Miss Prince?!" Lois shouts. "Where is Clark?"_

"I'm sorry but Clark won't be coming to work today..." I moan as I watch you smile back at me.

I rock faster against you.

You me every roll of my hips with a thrust harder and deep

"By the gods..." I moan almost breathless.

You reach up and grab my hips forcing them to move your thrusts

You lean up to claim my lips...

"I'm sorry Lois," you mutter as you take your phone from my hand.

You make a coughing sound into the phone

"But I need a sick day," You continue.

_"__A sick day you big ass farm boy?"_

Your eyes stare into mine as you float us up into the air above the bed

I moan," Mmm yes, show your moon how big you are 'farm boy'..."

_ "__What did you say Smallville?" Lois asks._

"Miss Prince is just here looking after me..." you laugh/

We float and rotate around until I am beneath you my sun

I wrap my legs around you waist

You thrust deep and hard

My head falls back as the tip of my hair dance across the bed sheets.

_"__You men are nothing but big ass babies, Lois continues._

"Yes they are," I reply moaning low. "I'll have Clark up and running in no time Ms Lane..."

You lean down and pull me back close to you

Body to body

_"__... Well Smallville every story that happens today is all mine!" she replied as she hung up the phone. "Enjoy your sick day you baby!"_

"Oh I am," you growl as you claim my lips.

Sweat dips between us as we move together as one

Hair grasped

Nails dig into flesh

Screams fill the Metropolis morning air

Breathless you look at me

"You are bad," you smile.

"I am not bad," I reply kissing your lips. "Just hold me tight... we have all day..."

Your eyes burn hot as you claim my lips.

"I need to take more sick days..."


	16. Quicky 9: A SMWW Poem

The Road Less Traveled

A poem inspired by Superman and Wonder Woman

Some walk the easy path,

One of rainbows and sunshine

No challenges,

No struggle,

No fire,

Those who choose this path aren't heroes

They hide

While those who choose the path of perseverance

They want the fight,

The want to make their own way,

To be different,

To not be bland tasting white bread,

Pasteurized to death with the repetitiveness of a never ending circle

But these who are beyond this tastelessness sing the harmonizing flavor pure passion

Forged in fire,

Tested beyond measure

Until the purity of the simple is found,

Why be a single note hummed in a droning note when one can be a symphony?

A poem by me


End file.
